The Tear Stone
by Nhu Angel
Summary: Please follow Lorlen in this AU & find out who's the 3rd person connected to Akkarin' bloodstone? Also what happen to Sonea's father. And is Kyralia & the Allied Lands safe from Sachakan Black Magicians? Further summary within, plz R&R...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; The Black Magician Trilogy is owned by Trudi Canavan. I will not profit from this fanfiction. This story contains spoilers to the Black Magician Trilogy and The Magician's Apprentice. If given the choice, Akkarin would not die in Book 3, however, I have to live in mourning the High Lord, instead.**

**The Tear Stone**

_A week after Sonea's children took the novice vows, her father returned to Imardin with his younger daughter. A cousin of the deceased High Lord also returned from an expedition, which started nearly twenty years ago, his journey a success, but at the same time, the greatest fear for the Allied Lands is yet to realise. Wilen of Drayn, Sonea's faithful student found himself drawn to her younger sister and followed Lillea of Oren out of the Guild and away from Kyralia to rescue her niece and nephew. Sarlen and Anyea sought to solve the mystery started among the dwells, but instead captured by Duna pirates, who brought them to Arvice, the capital of Sachaka, the tomb of stored stones and the mysterious King of the forgotten Empire…_

**Prologue**

_Lorlen_

Far beyond the outer wall of Imardin, the blue chalk-pastels melted across the sky while the golden sunrays plucked out the dancing green grass from rhythmic wind. Inside the Eastern Quarter commonly know as the Magicians' Guild of Kyralia, citizens scattered around the University step; stood frozen in witnessing this monumental aftermath historical event. Dust defused everywhere as the bitter wind howled mournfully and echoed Sonea's scream, as she laid bent over the former High Lord Akkarin.

Lorlen willed himself and walked toward Akkarin and Sonea. His eyes moist and runny with tears and his chest constricted tightly. Osen walked beside him with a supporting arm.

Following the attack of the Northern Fort, most magicians believed Akkarin's story and accepted the likelihood that they would die defending Kyralia. Nonetheless, the sight of Akkarin's lifeless body devastated Lorlen. He wanted to charge over and pound upon Akkarin's chest or scream aloud for him to wake. However, Lorlen did not, and only for his weak legs and exhausted body that kept him from flying over to his friend's body.

Lorlen kneed down opposite Sonea, took one of Akkarin's hands and enclosed it in his grip, and there he released his own anguish silent cry. From the edge of his blurry vision magicians, novices, soldiers and civilians all bowed their heads in respect. King Merin too, paid his own salutation with the Higher Magicians.

The silent sea of statues seems lasted an eternity, but eventually the murmurs from beyond the University gate bounced into the Guild wall and citizens slowly took their leaves and sought occupations to refrain from grieving at the devastation surrounded them.

Osen pulled Lorlen to his feet and forced him to move away from the corpse of their former High Lord. Rothen and his son, Dorien attempted the same to Sonea, but she protested and fainted as a result and landed atop Akkarin corpse; obviously already drained of her powers.

"Sonea!" several Magicians cried out worriedly. Vinara directly placed her hand on Sonea wrist and with what little of her recovering power she sent some healing energy to the exiled novice as she sought out for damage and injury. Few magicians grew worried as they witnessed Vinara shock face, which prompted Lorlen memories and thus he recollect his last conversation with Akkarin and the news his friend delivered via the ring. Vinara turned to him questioningly, and Lorlen nodded confirming her supposition. The other magicians frowned at the lack of comprehension to the significant exchange between Vinara and him.

"It a miracle that she's alive, there's no power left to sustain her." Vinara stated, adding that Sonea needs at least twenty-six hours of sleeps if she is to recover and she suspected another two days rest in order to restore her powers to it former level. The Higher Magicians approved hastily that Sonea should returns to her old bedroom in Lord Rothen's apartment as oppose to the Novices' Quarter or the abandoned High Lord residence.

"Thank you Vinara." Lorlen uttered softly, as Osen brought them pass by the Healer. She nodded understandingly, though silently told him that they would approach this topic later.

*~*~*

Even now, he could see Akkarin sitting on the floor of the Arena - aloof, dignified and self-assured High Lord of the Guild. Everywhere he turns a spectre of Akkarin hover in thus place. The steps before the University main entrance and even in this office chair the same day he learnt of Osen disapproval of the black robed magician.

Why did he not believe his best friend? Sonea did, and she knew little of him and even hated Akkarin for some three years. Lorlen wondered if it would makes any different if he trusted his friend earlier; but off course it would, he could force Akkarin to confess to the Higher Magicians or work something out. Although, perhaps Akkarin was right, the truth would devastate them and changes and uncertainty make people weak and irrational.

He could recall the feeling of what he thought to be his final moments. The pain of being crushed under the rumble, the torrential weight on his shoulder and all over his body, and soon became aware of lightness about his presence as it begins to separate from his corpse. The blackness surrounded him, the life drained from his body, he could hear his motionless heart, he could feel the blood that should mobile throughout his veins and even the giant lump of air lumped and fixed inside his throat. Lorlen did not know how he could face the end, but understanding that his best friend did not betray the Guild gave him courage and peace.

It was not his time, however; he was abruptly pulled back from the blackness with a great force of energy that shoot through his entire being, greater than he could ever imagine. He became conscious of the drumming of his heart, the swift and energetic flow of the blood through his veins, he could hear the working of his lungs where the air carriers exchanged the purify air for spoil ones, and even sense his cells repairing itself. He did not understand what was happening, nor could he time how long the sensation lasted.

As his sight and bearing returns, Osen stood in his vision, and for a moment, he was confused to everything. He found himself in a bedchamber underground and a guest of the Thieves as other magicians gathered around him. When he tried reaching for his magic, nothing but weariness overcame him.

Then Osen explained that Akkarin had healed him after he lost conscious and directed Osen for them to refuge with the Thieves, Lorlen heart filled with gratitude for his friend effort. He learnt that the former High Lord left without ado, but with instruction to keep his presence a secret if they were to defeat the Ichani.

His friend spoke again only once after that, and not many hours later Balkan projected the images of the battle to all those able to see it. Lorlen forgotten his friend request then as he was caught up in the fight. Vinara shock face brought back the four words that stunned him not a day earlier. _Please be their Godfather._

A knock came from outside his door, Lorlen turned as Rothen entered the office. The Higher Magicians and few others were meeting to decide Sonea's future, but most importantly possible threats to the Allied Lands in form of powerful Sachakan Black Magicians. The Higher Magicians and he had meet with the King not long after the battle and they briefly discussed the necessary of a black magician within the Guild. Lorlen could barely recollect the meeting, though he could recall hearing the heavy sigh of regrets at Akkarin's death by their sovereign.

Lorlen turned to the window as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. Vinara looked at him appraisingly, this must be the first time since Akkarin's death she sees him otherwise grieving. Balkan stop pacing and questioned Rothen on Sonea wellbeing. Rothen replies were negative, predictably. What did they expect? Her guardian died in battle not a week ago and Lorlen doubted a year would be enough to mourn. If they buried Akkarin, Sonea may not recover, which was a good thing when King Merin, surprisingly suggested an ice tomb.

Only, Sonea had made it her unofficial home and have not left Akkarin corpse since. Numerous magicians found her grieving and occasionally crying – a foreign sight to them as they never seen her breakdown. Lorlen tried asking her away twice, but then he did not want to leave the tomb himself once there, and Osen had to evict him.

Osen, when unoccupied with organising the recovery of the city and duties of Administrator, had the official role of guarding him.

"_What about Akkarin's books?"_ he heard Rothen asked.

_Balkan shook his head. "Sarrin was unable to learn from them. I have fared no better -"_

"_Then you must talk to her," Vinara said to the Warrior, "and when you do, you must be able to tell her exactly where she stands with us. We can't ask her to live for our sakes when her future is uncertain."_

"I will talk to her." Lorlen offered quietly, and all turned to him surprised. "Akkarin had entrusted her the responsibility to protect Kyralia, I don't think she would abandon her duty." If only he understood this earlier, and that Akkarin choose Sonea because he knew something would happen and he could not be around forever. If only he had force Akkarin confession earlier. If only, there were too many if, and it is useless now.

"Surely Akkarin never told you that?" exclaimed Vinara, the remaining occupants frowned.

"No, but I can guess his reasoning. It is time to tell you the full story." Rothen appeared confused for a second, but quickly recovered, as he comprehended Lorlen's intention.

"Before joining the Guild, a dwell called Cery sneaked Sonea into the ground, while we were roaming the slum searching for her. That night, Sonea witnessed Akkarin taking power from his servant and although she did not understand, his action disturbed her, which only added to her distrust of us magicians. She concluded him to be an assassin." Rothen smiled as others frowned. "I learnt all this when I was elected to perform a truth read during Sonea's guardianship hearing." Vinara gasped while magicians were gobsmacked. Only Rother smiled sympathetically at him as he continued revealing the occurrence of the last three years up to the death of Lord Jolen.

"I should have trusted him, but I kept interpreting his meaning incorrectly. When he said taking on Sonea's guardianship was better than the alternative, I thought the alternative would be a massacre in Imardin. However, now thinking back I think he meant to confess the whole story as his secret has been uncovered.

Once he admitted that black magic was evil, and added that he did not intend to destroy the Guild or anything I hold dear, but again I could not believe him.

Later, when we were following a pattern of murders, and he did not seem to expect it to happen again so soon, I should have seen that he was not the criminal we're looking for. Instead I turned a blind eye and blamed it on his acting, even all those time he tried to telling of me his innocent." Lorlen rested his forehead on him hand, sighed and continued with his tale.

"You should have told us sooner!" Balkan rebuked as soon as Lorlen concluded the story.

"I dare say that would have been worst," remarked Vinara, the rest seem surprised at her words. "If Akkarin was force to reveal his crime, the Ichani would have attacked earlier. Its not right for me to say this, but I'm grateful that he held you two and Sonea hostages, and not only because he knew we would not understand and react foolishly, but also because we would lose had Sonea not fight."

Balkan evidently conceded to the argument, even he could hardly deny for he witnessed Sonea's final heatstrike against their enemy. Garrel shook his head and the other magicians dropped their face, shamed and guilty of their earlier verdict. Lorlen wonder if they ever blamed themselves for the invasion and Akkarin's death as he had countless time.

"I formally request to resign my position as Administrator," said Lorlen, breaking the silent.

Their reaction was instant. "Certainly there is no need." said Vinara clearly put out, "what good would your resignation do?"

"I have misplaced your trust and proven unsuited for the role." Lorlen waited for them to contradict his statement, but they only pause thoughtfully. "Beside, the change will do everyone good." neither warriors argue, Director Jerrik and Lord Telano looked wistful, however Vinara openly disagree. She asked if he was worried for Sonea's wellbeing, to which Rothen frowned, but finally they acquiescent to his request and ask nothing of the obvious private conversion between Vinara and him. They would learn the truth soon enough, thought Lorlen, and with any luck Sonea would gain some consolation to her lost.

*~*~*


	2. Reminiscence of the Past

**Reminiscence of the Past**

_Sonea_

It felt like only yesterday that she had stood nervously down there assessing her fellow classmates as Lord Osen, followed by Director Jerrik delivering their speeches marking the acceptance ceremony, as Rothen and Dannyl sat in these very seats supporting her. However, that was over nineteen years ago. Back then, she was a slum girl, who suddenly and unconsciously unleashes her power during the purge and later sought protection with the Thieves because of the mistaken assumption that the Guild would exterminate her in revenge. As it turns, they offered her a place in the school, the first dwell to enter their world for centuries. Back then, she had also mistaken the much admired and respected Akkarin High Lord of the Guild to be an assassin. Now the white robed High Lord Balkan seated in his place, watching Akkarin's children ready to take their vows to become magicians of the Guild.

Thirty young adults stand in lines, their eyes alerts and curious to their surroundings as well as considering their fellow classmates. Anyea stare at the Higher Magicians innocently with the corner of her lips curled upward that formed a half-mischievous smile that was her father signature. Sarlen concentrate on Jerrik's speech, following the Director with his staid expression that gave no doubts to those who knew the former High Lord that they are looking at his son. Lord Theodin and Lady Rilva of family Delvon and House Valen, Akkarin's parents sat in the pew reserved for family members of novices from the House, showing support to their only grandchildren.

Of the twenty-one Kyralian pupils, nine of them belong to the Houses, seven of the rich merchant families and three were dwells. Although, the House Valen accepted Anyea and Sarlen, none forgotten their mother's origin, thus labelling them of mixed background and befriends by the high low.

The white haired Director Jerrik turned and asked if High Lord Balkan would select a favourite, who declined, as did the Higher Magicians. Despite her frail form, Lady Vinara gave an oblivious Elyne girl, Maye a stern look when noticing the girl distraction in bating her eyelashes toward fellow male classmates. Lord Garrel appeared as condescending as ever; thought Sonea knew him to be a good man if rather ambitious but not malicious like the long dead Lord Fergun. The remaining magicians had a welcoming smile directed to one novice or another. Only Rothen occasionally gave Anyea and Sarlen admonishing glares. Sonea checked her laugh seeing as the twin took turns looking innocent, with both their hands behind their back, fidgeting and spread open to gesture at something. No doubt there is a fireball floating somewhere around the ceremony hall.

Unfortunately, depending on whom opinion one sought, the twin like her had their powers release naturally. She was angry, believing they eavesdropped on magicians' lesson and learnt the instruction to release their power on their own to defy the Guild law. Rothen and the Higher Magicians did not agree with her assumption and hence their godfather – Lord Lorlen truth read them and learnt that their power was release during their sleep, a rare but possible occurrence. After that, there was little choice but to teach them control, although both were still young to be a novice. However, this did not stop senior magicians from teaching them magic tricks between then and until they became novice. Now they would start their official training and with nearly one year experience in magic usage. They developed a habit of creating illusion for mischief purpose and pranks, which she occasionally found vexing. Whenever Sonea tried punishing the children, Lorlen, Lady Vinara and surprisingly High Lord Balkan made excuses for them, mostly by reassuring her that they will grow out of it, or that it was harmless and even argued that Akkarin had behaved thus around the same age. Even Lady Tya backed the twin, despite them havocking her library and she had to work an extra two days to reorganise everything back to place.

She wondered if the children would grow arrogant and proud of themselves, most of senior magicians were indulgent of them and always fell for their innocent act, in spite of knowing the two to be guilty. Fifteen years have pass, though few from that time seem able to forget that five days of death and destruction from the Ichani invasion. Fifteen years have Lord Balkan been High Lord, but Anyea and Sarlen are known as children of the former High Lord Akkarin and Black Magician Lady Sonea. Sometime Sonea could not but worry that the Guild would expect too much from her children because of their parents being thus powerful, influential, legendary and even notorious.

Fifteen years ago, he died and not from exhausting his power in battle or killed by the enemy, but by giving her all of his to ensure they win and to ensure her and their children survived. How he knew of their children when she had not, she had no idea. Nevertheless, Akkarin had known and had asked Lorlen to be their godfather via the bloodgems not hours before facing Kariko and his last allies. Time gave her peace and acceptance, but not a day goes by without her hearing his voice assuring her that he is near and watching over them, and comforting her of his constant love. Not a night could she sleep without shedding tears and if she was not occupy with her children and healing and the hospice, Sonea could not know how to survive this endless pain and emptiness.

She knew her eyes were constantly watery the first two months following his death. Five months into her pregnancy, she was suspended from the hospice thrice because she could not stop crying. Her façade shattered and she literally breakdown halfway journeying back to the Guild and her escorts had to carry her to her apartment. The healers tried reassuring her that it was a normal reaction for pregnant women, but Sonea knew the pain in her heart was very much due to his death.

Sonea reach down to grip her necklace; a teardrop like - white stone she found the day the black High Lord's body was transferred to forever rest in the ice tomb. Akkarin held it in his hand as if his life depended on it, and Sonea found comfort from it as if the object could reassure her of his constant presence.

Behind her sat Lord Elben, her first teacher in the days she was a novice. He had been speculating to Lord Taydo on the absent of the notorious Lord Pentin of family Oren, House Paren and his daughter Lillea, who suppose to have travel from Lan for the ceremony. Sonea hardly concern herself with gossips, but when she first heard the story of this infamous member of House Paren and his rebellious action by marrying outside the House some forty years ago, Jonna was present and reacted rather peculiarly. Since, she could not help but be curious to this person, and wonder if her aunt had met him previously, thus the news of his journey being delay disappointed her somewhat.

Rothen chuckled at something as the other Higher Magicians smile in amusement, Sonea turned to see Director Jerrik stood before Anyea as she recite the novice vows unhappily. Sarlen was looking guiltily at the floor, obviously, something had happen and the two were trying to extract themselves from trouble. Dannyl had came back especially for this ceremony, sat beside her pointed to the ceiling. A tiny fireball suspended within a shield, and held by the stern Director.

"What happen?" Sonea asked Rothen after the ceremony as magicians move to the Seven Arches.

"Director Jerrik decided a lecture was essential addition to the novice vows where your two children are concerns," replied Vinara amusedly as she and the Higher Magicians walked beside Rothen, Dannyl and her.

"During the ceremony?" few magicians were surprise at Sonea' absentness, and many witnessed her preoccupation on numerous occasion especially toward Akkarin's anniversary. Most could almost understand her feeling; they too lost friends and family to the invasion.

"Almost, he projected it to them by mind." said Garrel, Sonea caught him spoiling her children numerous times and she could sense a grudging respect toward her.

The Night Rooms saw a larger gathering than the regular attendance, and servants busy moving discreetly throughout offering wine and desserts. Few magicians discussed the success of the Acceptance Ceremony, and move onto the character of each novice, and who was likely to be most troublesome and who with greater strength, including her children. Some magicians talked of Guild matters, fellow magicians' duties; lessons, healer stocks, the hospice and various construction and alchemy projects. Other magicians debated political issues, the spies in Sachaka and Duna – the land beyond. The Sachakan King has once again refused to a peace offering and treaty with the Allied Lands – the fourth peace offering in the last fifteen years.

"King Merin wants to send one of the Guild Ambassadors to Sachaka as always. The court, unsurprisingly remained divided, and many advisers opposed the idea. Some believe it means we have to change the law and allow freedom for black magician to leave Imardin and few others fearful of Sachaka and dissent to risking our magicians. How much longer do you think they would argue or more importantly could King Merin overruled their decision without catastrophic consequence?" the High Lord Balkan unlike his predecessor rarely absent from the Night Rooms and more approachable. Everyone respected him and looked to him as their leader, but few were awe of him as they were of Akkarin.

"The court would hardly agree on anything, I'm surprised that swords haven't been drawn in court yet, or why we're not refrained from carrying one. Anyhow, sending magicians to Sachaka is too risky whatever their strength." remarked Lorlen whom seated among the Higher Magicians. He had not been their Administrator for the last fifteen years, but surprisingly remains very much a leader by appearance that many magicians defer to and respected.

Sonea sighed, she heard this conversation on numerous occasions already, and wondered why they yet to come up with a solution. Nonetheless, she did not like to involve herself with political issues and prefer to sit inconspicuous as possible until she could make her excuses.

Dannyl would be here for a week before returning to Elyne as second Ambassador. Dorrien and his six years old son were due to visit in a couple of days, also to report to Lady Vinara. Dorrien stayed in Imardin for four years and helped in the hospice as well as to assure himself of her well-being, now married to a village girl, Elva, for nine years and lived in his cottage since. Lorlen, too, married to Jayne of family Emarin and House Valen for some twelve years with two girls and a boy age ten, seven and five. So many children yet she hardly feel old, which was true considering she was only thirty five and although her hair has grown below her waist and her figure less slender, she remains as much as she had but for the few lines under her eyes.

"Ah, Lady Sonea, where are your two miscreants tonight? They have not begun bullying new novices already?" asked Regin unexpectedly as he sat down beside her.

"Lord Regin, I don't remember inviting you to seat. Beside, if I recall correctly, bullying was your specialty."

"And their father, from what I hear." Regin, recently became the Head of Warrior studies and unmarried like Dannyl, never care to avoid mention Akkarin in her presence. She suspected he did it to provoke her and force her to be accustom to hearing his name and help her to be stronger, for which she was grateful.

"How did they take the news that they would move to the Novice Quarter?" asked Regin, he tends to talks excessive in her presence and over the most trivial things. If after that formal challenge, someone tells her Regin and she would be friends, she would have probably laughs to their face. Nonetheless, now they were sort of friends, whom could talk, mock or argue without giving offence. He was also one of the few Kyralian her age who do not view her as a source to political influence – not that she has any, though her children certainly do.

"Oh, they knew they would one day, they're prepared for it. Although it turns out Takan was worried on their behalf. I suspect he believe they might starve." Regin chuckled and even Sonea have to smile at that, Takan did not take the removal of the children to the Novice Quarter well, and she was sure he wants to move there to serve them. Takan was Akkarin most trusted servant and friend, following his death, Takan transfer his loyalty to her and the children, occasionally calling her Mistress and Sarlen and Anyea young master and young mistress.

"You were absent today, Lord Regin; might I enquire to your whereabouts?"

"Nothing significant, my notorious cousin's ship was delayed, I went to meet him on behalf of the Guild and the House Paren."

"I take it Lord Pentin of Oren is your cousin?" asked Sonea, nonchalantly.

"Ah, so you do listen to gossip Lady Sonea, I'm proud of you." Sonea waves her hand dismissively. Regin looks as if he wanted to add more, but kept whatever information to himself, all the while holding a stupid grin that was waiting to burst.

"Out of curiosity, what was your mother name? It not secret is it and no offence intended."

"My mother was called Lorna, Lord Regin, and it was never a secret, although I wonder why you're interested."

"Oh, perhaps I like to write a history book or a biography about our saviour and hero of the Allied Lands?" Regin had the careless look about him that he could not possibly be serious.

"Should you not ask my father name as well? Though I wouldn't be able to tell you, but it's only right to ask after them both."

"Ah, but I can guess his name already, otherwise I wouldn't asks after your mother." Sonea frowned, paused for Regin to reveal the rest of his story.

"Are you going to share your information with me?" Regin only smile mysteriously.

"You'll find out soon enough, I don't need to speculate just in case it turns out I'm wrong." Sonea did not know what to say. "Anyway, come to the House Paren upcoming ball with me, it is this free-day se-night. I like you to meet someone and introduce you to Lord Pentin and Lillea." Sonea humped in reply, but knowing Regin, he took that as a yes.

Sonea uttered a 'fine' and slowly stood up, "Good luck with the book Lord Regin. For now you must excuse me, and good night." Regin nodded and move to seat nearer the Higher Magicians as Sonea began moving outdoor, stopping now and then among other magicians as they call out to her.

The night was still young, with the sky between fuchsia purple indigo, while the moon and stars glow ghostly. Sonea found herself walking in the direction of the spring where the ice tomb laid underground. She stretched her arm and magic flowed to her hand and out of her body. The stone door slid open as she stepped into the cold grey antechamber. Her globe light floated down the passage and she followed into a room surrounded with ice from floor to ceiling. At the centre laid a corpse on ice – the Guild former High Lord Akkarin.

Sonea picked up a frozen ice hand and held it in her grip as she sat looking at his peaceful expression. It was exceedingly cold, but Sonea fought the urge to use magic to create heat, not willing to risk the chance of melting the ice and letting his body decay into dust.

"Sarlen and Anyea took their vows today; I wish you could have seen them. Your parents are proud of them, as I am and I'm sure you would have too." She could not help but talk to him quietly, letting him know how she feels, and as she talks and talks, mundane subjects emerged. Sometime she had the feeling that he could hear her and respond back via her dreams. Her eyes misty and she could feel the icicles under her lashes, the frost in her cheeks, her hands and any uncovered part of her body.

"Do you think we should send a magician into Sachaka? I hope we hold out as long as possible, I have a bad feeling about that country, I don't want to have Sarlen volunteering, and I know how much alike you he is. I could see him going on one of those adventures as you did as soon as he graduates, already. I'll be content if he was travelling in peaceful countries, but I doubt that forbidding Sarlen from entering Sachaka would work.

I wonder if we should approach normal Sachakan and persuade them before approaching their King. If they still have no Guild or school then they could learn magic here, we could encourage them to be loyal to our ways and us. It not like our intention is malicious, and they may see that life without master slave is better.

Don't think I have taken a like to politic; t'was our daughter Anyea, she came up with that strategy and I agree that establishing peace would be beneficial for everyone. She would make a good warrior one day; you would like that would you not?" Sonea laid her head over his frozen chest, wishing to hear the beating heart and pumping veins. Sometime she felt her own heart frozen in this chamber, sometime she wish it would and time would stop so she could be here by him forever. She could hardly remember the independent fearless dwell from yesteryears, and scarcely refrain from being this tearful woman hesitant of many things.

"Sonea." She sat up and saw Lorlen stood by the entrance passage.

"Lord Lorlen." Lorlen laid a comforting hand on Sonea shoulder.

"You should leave, Sonea, before you catch a cold." She sometime wondered if the Higher Magician preset a timetable of which date each magician should come and ensure she would return to her chambers. Sometime it irritated her that they would not leave her alone. Sometime she was grateful for their interference and care. Nonetheless, she obediently left without looking back, but knowing each magician would linger before the former High Lord.

*~*~*


	3. Before the Looking Glass

**Before the Looking Glass**

_Rothen_

A dalin flower flew gently with the breezy wind. It joined other dalin flowers in the air as the fifth moon breezes carried it up higher and away from the green grass of the university garden. From inside the classroom window, the dalin flowers would look like speckle of dust, white and weightless. The first day of summer class began this morning. Rothen looked out to the window, Sonea ran across the garden toward the University as if late for her lesson.

Rothen shook his head, she was already mother of two children for fourteen years and he could not help but think of her as a child, the daughter he never had. He must be getting old if he is seeing her in novice robe, when she has been wearing her black robe with green sash for years. Beside, Sonea should be at the hospice by now, Dannyl escorted her there early this morning and Rothen saw them out the University.

His fifth year pupils began coming into the classroom, and lazily sat down. No doubt, the break had made them languid, only Wilen of family Drayn and House Arran sat reading a book and studying something intensively. This boy would eventually take the black robe and purple sash, Sonea told him some weeks earlier, and Rothen could not but approve. The boy was studious, steadfast and trustworthy, if somewhat taciturn. Then again, most of the black magician shared this trait and obstinate, it seems and if it was intentional, none complains so far. Rothen could remember Sonea during her earlier days in the Guild, and even now, she would talk if someone asks her something, or if she has a question, which she rarely does, but otherwise she could sit quietly for hours long.

Although Rothen and a number of magicians eventually understood that black magic was not evil in itself, very few among that number would willingly learn it themselves. Balkan had been correct to state it was essential for defence, as proved when another attack from another smaller group of Ichani happened a month after the Invasion. Though the Guild was more prepared for such force, the city was still undergoing recovery and Sonea was a lone black magician. She and nearly all of the magicians meet the Ichani in Calia, and with the help of volunteered civilians, Kyralian once again won the battle and this time with little damage.

Rothen could not imagine what could happen if there were an army or more coming at the time, with Sonea being pregnant and half the magicians dead from the last Invasion. Luckily, the Sachakan left them in relative peace since, but after that attack, it was critical to have more than one black magician. Thus, the Higher Magicians, with Lorlen suggestion and Sonea agreement, setup a procedure of selecting potential black magicians and Rothen admitted that the system was flawless. At least he continued praying so.

Any magician may recommend a novice or fellow magician to become one, but they cannot elect themselves and they must present a reasonable argument if recommending a family member or close friend. Those recommended would be put to test discreetly throughout one year. Finally if they agree, all three Higher Magicians would truth read them, and select one among that number, before presenting their selections to Sonea, who would intern truth read them again and agree or refuse her acceptance. Only Sonea is permitted to teach another to become a Black Magician, and all other black magician must adhere to strict protocols and laws, and one of which they could never teach other or leave Imardin unless order by the King. There were seemingly few candidates recommended each year, and even less number willingly become a black magician once they learn that they were chosen.

Currently there are over a dozen black magicians in the Guild, technically more than needed in time of peace, but Sachaka black magicians were more numerous in comparison. No one dare openly admit this, but the Guild and the King occasionally worried if something should happen like history repeating itself and a massacre occurs as it once had in the days when the practice was known as higher magic. There were only few books on black magic and they were kept lock, even Sonea had seem unwilling to have that store of knowledge exist, believing another Tagin to be more possible than not.

He should get back to lesson, or at least think of pleasant things and pray the Sachakan learnt that Kyralian and the Allied Lands are not easily conquerable, and leave them in peace. Dorrien and Rofan would arrive in two days, and Rothen have yet to pick a gift for his grandson. He could not help but smile, the boy was simply too lovable, he has not felt this hearten since he held Dorrien for the first time. A pang of regret enveloped him, Yilara would have loved her grandchild if given the chance, but she was taken from them long ago.

"…something on my face?" the voice came from the corridor, and sounded rather irritated. Rothen turned and found a novice scrutinized by a number of young magicians and fellow novices frowning at her. His pupils too had discontinued their step to their next lesson.

"What is happening here?" Director Jerrik voice bounces across the corridor, as he moved toward the crime scene. Rothen also stepped out, seeing Anyea and Sarlen concentrated gaze - he rarely seen them thus contemplative. "Lillea of Oren, is something the matter?" _Ah, she is the culprit_, though Rothen.

"I know not, Director, perhaps you could tell me if something is on my face. They're looking at me and would not say if something is right or wrong." Rothen turned and finally beheld her face and immediately arrested of thought.

"Lord Halvin, what seems to be the problem with Lillea?" the Director addressed the purple robed magician to his left. Lord Halvin, who graduated some four years ago, seemed shaken from of his trance as he automatically replied with negative and began moving away from the crime scene. Magicians and novices followed his leads and turn back to their routine.

Lillea of Oren, as she was known, once more proceeds to her next class, leaving Sarlen and Anyea behind. Rothen watched the departed novice, as was the twins. The Director looked at the three of them confusedly. _I was not seeing things; apparently, I did saw a brown robed Sonea running toward the university from the Novice Quarter early. Only she had another name. Is she a twin? Is that why Sonea have twins? It runs in the family? No, Sonea is at least thirty-three, first years novices aren't usually more than sixteen._

"Lord Rothen." called the Director, as Rothen jumped.

"Director." He replied unconsciously, not registering that the magician was frowning at him.

"Should you not move along?" his mind registered.

"Yes, off course." but Rothen remained in place, and turned to where Lillea of Oren departed. "Did you not see her, Director?" Rothen enquired, wondered if the man was blind with age. The twins nodded in agreement, as if still speechless.

"Off course I saw her; she took her vows after the ceremony last week. I don't know what could be of any important or interest or why everyone acted as if she have horns on her head." the twins gave him a disbelieving frown and raised their eyebrows questioningly at him - a replica of their mother. Rothen was undecided if Director Jerrik was truly ignorant of the evidence before him, or if he was unconcern in this matter, possibly the latter. His blue robe disappeared into the cluster of brown, red, purple, and green.

"Grandpa, do you think she is related to mother?" asked Anyea, and Sarlen nodded in agreement.

"I know not how that would be plausible, but perhaps it best to ask Sonea, or your aunt Jonna." Rothen thought it was possible, if Pentin of Oren had married a dwell forty years back and they had a child, then Sonea would be his daughter. However, Sonea already mentioned her father was a servant, which makes it unfeasible. Unless Sonea was illegitimate, which could still makes her related to the Oren family?

The gong signalled to begin next class, and Sarlen and Anyea hastily ran off in the same direction as Lillea of Oren. Rothen move back into his classroom, eager for class to finish and seek out Sonea.

*~*~*

_Regin_

His cousin, he could hardly believe it. His cousin, the words repeated themselves in his mind for days. However, he could clearly remember seeing Lillea of Oren coming of the ship. He no doubt looked like a fish with his mouth hanged open and wide. The shocking reality returned like someone dump a bucket of ice on him when his cousin, Lord Pentin, laughed amusedly reproaching him for staring and lectured him to wait at least until Lillea turn twenty. Regin did not retort to the assumption, but blushes bright red and collected himself. Regin questioned his uncle the whole carriage ride from the marina to the Inner Circle and onward to the Guild. Pentin of family Oren first wife was Lorna, and they had one daughter who was under her aunt care, Jonna. Pentin think this was her name, as his memories were fading. Pentin had no idea how his daughter is or if she was alive. Jonna dislike him, Pentin immensely and refused to let him take his child away, saying she belong with them not someplace where people will question her place due to her mother's background.

Off course everything could be a complete coincident, this is why Regin kept his suspicion to himself, not wanting to raise expectation, in case nothing comes of it. _No family of consequence_ indeed, and now she is one of the Guild strongest magician, even without black magic, and most influential. Not that she ever use it, for she hardly leave the hospice and most importantly the children and _him_, the former High Lord Akkarin's tomb.

Regin sighed, sometime he wish he were not so obsessive with her. This silly crush surely would wear off, only he harboured it for some fifteen years now. Even since he apologise to her in the underground Thieve room, he grew to admire and respect her, and everything about her seems beautiful, fascinating and… he had no word for it. He started seeing the world her way, he judge people as she does, for their character and actions as oppose to which House and family they belonged. Oh, he knew she used to be prejudice of classes too, she hated House and magicians before joining the Guild, as would every other outsiders. Slowly, he encouraged his friends to accept merchant and eventually dwell; he couldn't change immediately, that would seem peculiar for a House of Paren. Anyway, the Guild began accepting normal dwell as potential novice, for six years now as more proved to be strong in magical potential, if not a natural. Of course, no matter how improved the relationship between the different social classes was, people could not refrain from labelling them by their family.

Regin looked out to the window, in novice uniform; one can hardly tell a dwell from a House or a rich merchant in this distance, and especially all novices were given the same allowance and were prohibited from exceeding them. Except that first years dweller novices were thinner comparing to House novices and their hands scarred due to hard labour and their handwriting illegible. There was also the attitude toward certain subjects. Most dwells showed a dislike for warrior skills and favoured healing art. Therefore, they generally give more efforts toward that study from the first year. Some plans and look forward to work in the hospice or like Lord Dorrien, a village healer. _I guess they're obsessive with helping each other, or idolise 'the Sonea' _though Regin.

Head of warrior studies; why was he elected to this and who volunteered him anyway? It seems like a job for an older magician, and he was still young - thirty-two, he shouldn't be here double marking essays or evaluating reports and lessons outline. Regin looked to the window, the final day gong rang and a collective relieved sigh could be heard throughout the university. The day passes so quickly, it's a wonder when everyday is almost a repetitive of the day before, lessons, reports, reviews, paperwork and everything boring. He thought the warrior skills would be challenging, but it turns out less satisfying than healing. A miracle occur everyday to healers, while he remains in the university perfecting the same strategy over again.

The ball is this coming freeday, and he would escort Sonea to the House Paren ball. Off course, he escorted her to social party on several occasions previously, but this would be different. Regin cleared his desk away, and left his office. Along the corridor he nodded to other magicians as novices inclines their heads to him. He could see Cara of Binyl attaching herself to the uninterested Wilen of Drayn, _poor boy_. On the other hand, perhaps he should pity Cara of Binyl, for all her mechanism, he doubt she would succeed, not only the Drayn are rarely political, they never arrangement marriage as far as he could recall. Beside, as a magician already gave him leeway to marriage and it seems Cara would be his last choice in all six countries. The family Binyl happens to be disgustingly rich merchant, whom were recently accepted into society of the House. Regin couldn't remember the particular reason; no doubt a few distinguish Houses owe them money. Few other rich merchant families were accepted into House society begrudgingly also. Moreover, Wilen and Coren are best friends; which was likely why Coren' sister, Cara thinks she could succeed with Wilen.

Regin had no idea why he takes such an interest in this particular novice, but Wilen would have made an excellent warrior. His strategies were exceptional, he was hard working (unlike so many young novices), his mind was brilliant and his characters are all principled. It was a good thing for the Allied Lands he agreed to become a Black Magician too. If Regin looks further into his heart, he would probably find himself jealous and irritated with the boy for his blatant admiration of Sonea. It was somewhat conciliatory to his ego that even after Wilen graduates Regin would remains his senior.

"Sarlen, Anyea!" the twins novices halt their running as he cried out.

"Lord Regin." they bowed simultaneously and approached him.

"You should know better than to be running, now that you're novices." Regin lectured as sternly as he could muster, "where are you hurrying to?"

"We're looking for grandpa Rothen; we're going with him to mother and tell her about Lillea of Oren." said Anyea enthusiastically. He had discounted that, people would naturally see the resemblance, but would Sonea believe it?

"Have you seen her? Lillea of Oren we mean." Sarlen almost jump up and down, excitedly. Funny, Regin could not remember ever behaving this way. Then again, the twins almost fourteen, most novices are fifteen or older.

"I have, as a matter of fact; Lillea is my cousin and I saw her a week ago, as you took your novice vows."

"Do you know why she looks_"

"_like mother's twin, if mother had one?" Anyea finished Sarlen question.

"I have my theory." Regin replied impassively, the twins tug on his red robe impatiently. "And no, I'm not going to share them with you."

He could see Anyea ready to beg him in her adorable childlike way, but her mother laughter's rang into the university from the back courtyard. _She's back early today?_

"Perhaps they're enchanted by your bright eyes." Sonea was talking to Lillea of Oren, as the novice retrieve her books from the concrete ground. Sonea seems oblivious to the fact that Lillea of Oren is a mirror image of herself, except for their robes.

"Were they enchanted by yours' as well?" asked Lillea cheekily. Magicians and novices gathered around near the Black Magician and the novice, baffled or mayhap mystified at what they were seeing.

Sonea laugh heartily before replying, "no, but I dare say they were stock by everything else about me entirely." Lillea frowned, confused with Sonea implication. "Let just say I looked nothing like they expected, too proud for a dwell and dare I say, rather graceful if thin in appearance."

She's right, Regin could remember her looking rather attractive and the only indication that she was a dwell was from Lord Rothen presence beside her. Regin followed the twins as they moved toward their mother. Lillea saw them first, and Sonea turned and caught his eyes. They nodded briefly.

"How was your first day little ones?" Sonea asked of the twins.

Sarlen shrugged his shoulders. "Must we attend? It was the longest lesson ever and we didn't even learn anything."

"We didn't need to release our power, so we had to stay behind and read books, books which we read before." Anyea added, pouting, lest their mother would lecture them for being lazy.

"That's no excuse to not learn it again." said Sonea, reproachfully.

"I remember you barely look at the book given to you and promptly turn back to scrutinise the class, Lady Sonea." Regin could see the twins' interest; he presumed that Sonea rarely talks of her former days.

"I, too, recall a certain novice overbearing presence forced me to study extra hard to move up a class, Lord Regin." Sonea retorted smilingly, he could love her more every time she smiles that way. _Perish the thought!_

Regin laughed, "glad to be service, Lady Sonea. How many patient have you cured today, join me in the night room?"

Regin nodded goodbye to his cousin and the twins, as did Sonea, and they turned and proceeded to the Seven Arches.

*~*~*


	4. A Singular First Impression

**A ****Singular First Impression**

_Wilen_

Wilen sorely disliked social gathering, ball and soirée, and more than anticipating the day that he would no longer be obligate to attend. As he is still a novice, family obligation was inescapable. However, if, he detested anything more than these social gathering, it would have to endure his classmate, Cara of family Binyl's company and the praise of women in particular. Without Coren, Cara's younger brother, Wilen would have made his excuse hours ago and left to seek out solitude. Coren, on the other hand loves these type of gathering, he is fond of ladies' companies and drawn to swordfights, which generally happens when a party hosts too many adversaries Houses together. Wilen hoped it would not be an issue tonight, though he had his doubt. If the House Paren would succeed where others fail, that would make them enemy to many envious of them, even if they were only holding a welcome home party for long forgotten relation. If only the notorious man and his daughter would turn up before the dancing commence, then he could make an excuse without it seeming inappropriate or offensive.

He wonders how anyone could see anyone in this crush, and if he were not so tall, he doubt he could survey the whole room as now without stationing himself in the gallery. Wilen could see the few magicians and novices among the attendances, mainly from the House Paren, but a representative from each major House here there, predictably. Wilen frowned and turned back to the previous magician and surprised to find Lady Sonea seated between Lord Regin and Lord Rothen. He wondered why she would attend as he never seen her at a social gathering before - although why she was invited was never an issue. She may have grown up among the dwellers and in the lowest and pitiful part of the city, but she remains a black magician and saviour of the Allied Lands. At the time, Wilen was around five years of age yet he could still remember the state of the city, a land of ruins, ash and smokes as his family returned to Imardin after the invasion. Wilen brushed the thought aside and turned back to observe Lady Sonea.

She looks happy enough laughing at something Lord Regin said, while Lord Rothen appeared sidetracks by the twin's antic from across the room. _Could she truly feel comfortable surrounded by members of the Houses and their pettiness?_

Laughter from behind caused his stomach to twist inside out; Wilen turned round and found Goren of Winar entertaining some children – no doubt charming them with his 'amiable' personality and delightful stories. Wilen wanted to run far away from him as possible, or simply leave and keep his five miles distance, but off course that was not possible yet. He should have expected that Goren would be here, it was his House party after all. Beside, the Guild would hardly publish a list of _failed_ candidates for black magician. Although, sometime Wilen wish they would, something like that could affect Goren's popularity more effectively, his charming presence not withstanding.

Wilen turned determinedly toward Lady Sonea, and found her in happy conversation with Lord Theodin and Lady Rilva of Delvon.

"Lords, Ladies, and gentlemen, I present Lord Pentin and his daughter Lady Lillea of Oren, House Paren." Most turned to the honourees, as father and daughter walked in arm in arm. Few gasp was heard from somewhere behind him, Wilen was not completely sure however. In the next half an hour, the old Lord and his daughter meander the perimeter of the gathering and converse animatedly with those they got introduce to, although some elder folks appeared already acquainted with Lord Pentin.

Something was odd with novice Lillea, to which Wilen unable to pin point, only that she looks familiar, but that could not be possible or feasible. After all, she grew up in Lan while he never left Kyralia and he doubt she been to Imardin before. Wilen turned away abruptly, hoped that she did not caught him starring at her. The last thing he needed was for another girl fawning at him.

"Wilen, why are you not dancing my friend?" Coren asked suddenly, and Wilen turned to his friend, cursing under his breath for his distraction.

"You know I hate to dance, beside, who do you suggest I ask?" Wilen tried keeping his annoyance to himself, how successful he was, only others could tell.

"You are such a bore. Can't you see there are plenty of beauties here?" Coren grinned easily while checking-out the ladies. "There, why don't you ask Lillea the new novice, besides the gathering is in her honour and you wouldn't want to offend the House Paren."

"Thank you, I rather delay that dance as long as possible. It's bad enough that I have to dance with the youngling whom most likely will prove to be another silly girl, but as I have to endure her barely tolerable self, allow me so by my own time." Coren shrugged his shoulder and left in search of another _angel_. Wilen knew he was being an ass, but the last thing he need is for people to think he is interested in a newbie.

_Uh oh_, the newbie stood three yards from him; Wilen prayed she has not heard him. At least she is smiling, yes, and she's walking past him, _thank heaven_!

"Lady Sonea." Wilen heard her cried cheerfully. Wilen could not but frown, wondering how they knew one another, as Lady Sonea took Lillea of Oren arm into her own and the two began talking, as if they were friends. Lady Sonea almost laughs at something Lillea was saying, but Wilen could not be sure at this distance. She was clearly shaking her head and then turned to him with what he assumed a disapproving stare. Wilen blinked, wondering what he done to earn that look.

"Have you met my father?" Lillea of Oren asked from across the floor, Lady Sonea shook her head negatively.

"Papa!" cried Lillea inelegant but gaily across the room. Wilen prayed he never did that and noted to himself to remind Gia of how ill mannered such action would appear. Lord Pentin left his company and walked toward his daughter smiling. He stopped dead on his track however, and Wilen saw that Lady Sonea was shock, also. Her eyes widen almost like horror, and the Lord faired no much better. Wilen frown deepen, mystify by the puzzling exchange.

"Sonea?" cried Lord Pentin in what Wilen believe to be a disbelieving tone. All attentions are now on them three, and Wilen could not but frown at what he was seeing. There was no denying it, however, for before him stood two ladies identical like two tears drop, except for their skin colour. The brown robed novice was half Lan's blood had darker skin tone, while the black magician favoured the typical Kyralian looks with snow-white skin.

Wilen could hardly imagine what Lady Sonea reaction must be, and thought he tried convincing himself he did not care for his fellow schoolmate, he was curious to Lillea of Oren reaction also. Did they speak? Father and daughters; for that what they must be, considering the gossip on Lord Pentin notorious former life, appeared to be speechless.

"Excuse me." Wilen heard, but could not be sure if it belongs to Lady Sonea. He did not have to wait long for his confirmation however, for she prompt those words and moved to exit the party. Lord Rothen followed directly, as did Lord Regin.

The guests tried acting as if nothing significant happens to little avail. Wilen picked out whispering from all eight directions around him, but his focus was on Lord Pentin. The old lord was a mixture of shock, pain and regrets.

Wilen move quietly through the crowd and into the courtyard, relieved to find Lady Sonea around the garden with her guardian and former enemy (yes, he heard the old stories).

"…really him, his here, a Lord, a member of the House, maybe this is why Aunt Jonna acted oddly." The black magician was pacing on the grass, muttering to herself with clenching fists. Wilen had never seen Lady Sonea this angry and for a moment, he fears her, fear the black magician and her immense power.

"Why don't you try talking to him, Sonea, mayhap he could answer your questions." Lord Rothen suggested comfortingly. Wilen could hear regrets from his voice and wonder at it. Surely, he would not worry should Lady Sonea love her father. Lord Rother was still her guardian in many ways.

"Rothen, I don't want to hear why I was abandon."

"He didn't, your aunt wouldn't let him take you." Lord Regin said quietly, no doubt he also fear the black magician.

"What?" Lady Sonea cried instantly. "You knew? Was he your guess? He was who you want to introduce me to?"

"Calm down Sonea." Lord Regin cried succinctly, as he held her shoulder. Wilen never heard the warrior address Lady Sonea informally before, it sounded almost intimate.

Lady Sonea obviously was accustomed to that intimacy, for she sighed deeply. "Did he know I was coming?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone of my suspicion, Lady Sonea" Lord Rothen raised his eyebrows at the younger magician, but said nothing.

"How did you know?" Lady Sonea looked to both Lord Regin and Lord Rothen for answer.

The younger magician laughed and the older one smile. "Have you checked a mirror recently? I guessed a connection as soon as I saw Lillea coming off the ship."

"Lillea of Oren, what do you mean?"

"She is almost a replicate of you, and half of the university have been wondering if they were seeing thing." Lord Rothen told her assumingly, Lady Sonea smile bashfully.

"I'm certain senior magicians were wondering if they have travelled back in time, seeing Sonea the troublesome novice imposing chaos into the Houses by breaking a tradition established for centuries." said Lord Regin mockingly.

"Is she really like me? Oh my, I have a sister." Wilen smiled with her, happy for his favourite teacher.

"Sonea?" Wilen turned toward the voice and found Lord Pentin at the garden step, unsure of his reception.

"Lord Pentin." The black robed magician replied coolly.

"How have you been, my child?"

"I am well, but you must excuse me, Lord Pentin." Lady Sonea hastily moved to exit the house, Lord Regin frown but stayed behind. Lord Rothen glanced back to the courtyard once, and then followed his former novice out the house.

"I don't think she's ready to talk to you cousin." Lord Regin placed a comforting hand on Lord Pentin shoulder; the latter sighed and began walking back into the House. "She lived most of her life without a father; you can't expect her to accept you with open arms immediately."

Wilen sighed heavily, hoping to the clear the guilt from his lung. He walked back into the party to make his excuses and wondering why he had restored to eavesdropping.

*~*~*

_Anyea_

Anyea wants to wipe that smirk of his face, stamp on his feet or better drop a fort on him. How dare he ask her to dance, Lord Pentin and Lillea would arrive any minute now and she desperately wanted to perceive Lord Pentin reaction to mother appearance. Unfortunately, Grandma Rilva seated next to her when Goren of Winar came up and ask for the honour. Grandma gave her a narrowing stare and indicated that an endless boring lecture would due if she dare decline.

Sarlen is so lucky; she hated being a girl and the obligation that comes with it. Thank goodness that she permitted to be a magician. She will die of boredom if she has to stay home, sit in the garden looking pretty and sewing useless embroidery for the rest of her life. She cannot wait for graduation and could help mother at the hospice everyday, she hated staying with grandma and learn housewife duties, despite loving grandma - the ennui was not worth putting up with her company. She pitied her distance cousin from the House Arran; most of the girls were keep under lock and key at home before being married off. Although, some know not how boring their lives were and some even sees her with distaste whenever they deem she had acted 'unladylike'. She wanted to puke.

"So how was your first lesson, Anyea, was it scary seeing your power for the first time?" Anyea smiled thinly, if only he would leave her alone. He spoiled her freeday and half of it already gone.

"Not at all, Lord Goren, although if I was, I would be too used to it by now, seeing that I have come to my power for almost a year."

"Oh, I forgot, you're a natural. Your power must be strong indeed."

Anyea shrugged her shoulder indifferently, and prayed he would shut up. "It's not important."

"Indeed, but I suppose if you would eventually learn black magic, you can strengthen yourself and not worry about your natural power."

Anyea narrowed her eyes slightly at him; the conversation was inappropriate for novice, no matter their background.

"I'll worry about that when I'm older, Lord Goren. Mother said I don't have to learn it, and she rather I didn't, beside it evil and father won't like it." Anyea knew immediately he would think her crazy, thus was why she tends to pull the 'father' card. Who talks about their dead father anyway? It was better than talking about black magic, a subject she may knows more than other novice and magicians, it certainly a restricted subject and one should not talk of it to a failed candidates. Did Lord Goren think she was stupid? Mother stressed the important of black magic and black magicians. She always told the twins who failed and who passed their tests and why, mostly to ensure Sarlen and she to be on their guard.

"Sonea." Anyea could not be sure if she heard correctly, the call was almost faint. She tried turning and looked around the room. It was overcrowded however, and she could not see her mother or Grandpa Rother. She wondered if Lord Pentin and Lillea arrived yet, surely half the night is over and they should be here by now. The music was infuriating; she could barely hear anything in this crowd. At least grandpa and grandma were talking to other older people and Sarlen was across the room, no doubt playing chess. When will this dance end? Someone please save her from Lord Goren insipid chattering.

"Anyea!" thank goodness for Sarlen, who finally came and rescue her. "We have to leave, mother already left." Perhaps she was more surprised than she realise, for Anyea stood frozen in place, speechless.

"Left?" she repeated dumbly.

"Yes!" Sarlen pulled her hand and the two ran out toward their grandparent. They quickly made their excuses, though grandma was over distracted with gossip, which was odd, but Anyea did not notice anything amiss.

"Sarlen, Anyea!" Lord Regin voice caused them to stop on their track. Standing next to the warrior was a Lord that neither Sarlen nor Anyea ever met. Sarlen bowed respectfully to the two elder Lord and Anyea hastily followed. Sarlen began telling the warrior they were departing, just as Lillea came upon them and called out 'papa' worriedly. Anyea concluded that apparently, they were looking at the notorious Lord Pentin.

"Did you manage to talk to Lady Sonea?" Anyea startled at the question, did mother already seen Lord Pentin?

"I think your sister needs time to accept me, Lillea."

"Sisters?" Anyea heard Sarlen and she chime together.

"Twin, this is I suppose your grandfather, Lord Pentin of Oren, your mother's father." Lord Regin explained.

"Oh." Anyea muttered under her breath, and missed Sarlen bewildered expression. The two automatically greeted their long lost grandfather, however.

"Pentin of Oren, how are you?" Anyea heard grandpa Theodin from behind. An arm meets Lord Pentin shoulder, and his reach out to meet the arm that greets him.

"Theodin, it's been years, old friend." Anyea turned and found grandpa nodded in agreement.

"I see you meet my grandchildren. Sarlen, Anyea, greet Lord Pentin." Unexpectedly Lord Pentin laughter rang deeply and heartily over the noise.

"Do you mean our children actually got together?" Lord Pentin or perhaps she should say grandfather, asked his incredulous _old friend_.

"My son been dead these fifteen years Pentin, surely Lan can't be that reclusive." Grandpa Theodin said evenly, clearly believed grandfather Pentin meant offence.

"I heard of the famous High Lord Akkarin, don't worry. I did not realise '_the Sonea_' is actually Lorna and my child, however. I suppose it would be too much a coincident to presume such." Grandpa Theodin frowned and looked between Sarlen and she and grandfather Pentin, before caught sight of aunt Lillea. An understanding came over him and he smiled then laughed with grandfather Pentin.

"This is my other daughter, Lillea." Aunt Lillea bowed toward grandpa Theodin, who nodded in reply. The two old Lords moved toward servant with drink tray and each took a glass of dark wine, before chatting together, catching up as old friends do.

"Should we return to the Guild?" Sarlen asked and Anyea shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's still early; why don't you show me the city." Aunt Lillea suggested which Anyea found appealing though Sarlen might have a different opinion. Surely, it was better than staying at the party and force to dance with unpleasant partners. Anyea grinned at Sarlen, hoping he would agree and luckily, he did not care one way or another.

"Why don't we go to the marina Lillea, I bet you haven't seen it at night. If we're lucky, there might be a boat race." Anyea pulled Lillea out of the Paren House, and they skipped and ran toward the western gate. Sarlen followed behind.

"Keep safe children!" Anyea heard Lord Regin voice cried out from the house, Sarlen affirmed that they would and continued down the streets.

"Hania!" Anyea cried out excitedly, she rarely gets to see her cousin, who was mostly busy with her crafter works and lived at the edge of the Northern Quarter. The two girls dance ring around one another, Sarlen stuck his tongue out to his elder cousin.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Guild, or some court gathering?" Hania asked mockingly, knowing how much Anyea hated court and social gathering.

"We were at the House Paren and ran into our grandfather, Lord Pentin. Did you know? Oh this is our Aunt Lillea, mother younger sister."

"Uh, he arrived already?" Hania said, sympathetically.

"You knew?" Sarlen exclaimed in surprise.

"Ma has been muttering about it for weeks, which is why she avoided the hospice, if you were wondering."

Sarlen and Anyea formed a simultaneous '_oh_'. "Are you done for the night, are you on your way home?" Anyea asked.

"Yeah, I just dropped off some sewing to the House Heril. Do you want to come over? I'm sure Da and Ma would love to see you." Sarlen nodded immediately, Anyea turned and gazed Lillea reaction, however.

"Do you think your mother would mind if I join my niece and nephew?" Aunt Lillea asked politely. Hania had her scrutinising face on, no doubt weighting her options.

"Sure."

They arrived at the small house and found Uncle Ranel and Kerrel seated on an old worn bench in the front drinking Bol with grandpa Rothen. Uncle Ranel saw them first; he placed a finger upon his lips and pointed inside the wooden house. Voices belonged to Aunt Jonna followed by mother, one almost exasperated and another deep but composed.

Sarlen and Anyea moved discreetly toward the window and put their ears against the wall. Aunt Lillea tried pulling them away to no avail.

"…need him. Beside, if he really cared he would have taken you with him. He didn't care enough and he should stay away. How dare he try acknowledging you as if nothing happen?" it was Great Aunt Jonna voice.

"So he never asked for me? Not once?" Great Aunt Jonna was quiet, as if guilty of something.

"Well…"

"Jonna, you promised to be truthful."

"Sonea, you don't need to know."

"If you don't tell me, I'll read it from your mind." Aunt Lillea gasped beside Anyea; Sarlen hastily covered her mouth with his hand.

Anyea could hear Great Aunt Jonna teeth gritting and quietly said, "He did, he wanted to take you to live at the House and raise you as one of those women at court. I told him he had no right taking my sister child away. We moved away soon after, and we kept moving because I heard he tried looking for us."

"No right? You kept me from my Da and let me think he never cared!" Anyea never heard her mother raise her voice before, she felt herself shiver. She heard footstep coming closer and the door slammed a tick after.

*~*~*


	5. Breaking the Rules

**Breaking the Rules**

_Sarlen_

He was wrong; grandpa Rothen lessons were fun compared to what he had to endure now. Sarlen suppressed a yawn and turned toward the arena that stood three floors down in the centre of the sculptured garden, hoping to keep him distracted and not fall asleep. Fellow novices, including Aunt Lillea were with their personal control tutors while Anyea and he had to stay behind and read books. Books he already knew and memorised. Books with half of it background or history purged. He prayed someone would learn control soon, maybe Aunt Lillea would master it, or else Anyea and he would have to sit in silence forever. It was bad enough they were not allow talking, although they could talk via mind and no one would be wiser.

Sarlen missed his mother this morning, she probably avoiding them now. She did not ask for them last night after they left Hania's house, nor join them for breakfast this morning. He supposed it must be overwhelming to have a father unexpectedly appear when she lived without one for so long. What would he do if father were with them? He would be ecstatic naturally. Not that father was far away, but it would be nice to know what father looks like. Mother and Grandma always said he looks like father, so did many other magicians and people at court. He tried visiting father in the Ice House, but it was always been heavily guarded. He tried looking for an underground or hidden route, but the Ice House was new-built and the only entry was via overcoming the magic shield around the stone door and bypassing an identity lock. Mother forbade Anyea and him from entering, and although no one would tell them why – if they did their reasoning were not good enough, but as a child, you learn not to argue back.

It would be nice if father could give him a hug now and then, he would not be too grown up for those yet. Anyea and he had a secret, not even mother know. He almost reveals it to Uncle Lorlen once, during the truth read, but he kept his secret, just. They, Anyea and he could talk to their father to ask him for advice or just talk. Father always spoke back, in their mind and they never fear him. Father told them about the secret passages and Anyea and he had mastered the routes throughout the whole university and part of the city. Father showed them how to unlock their power (after they begged and pleaded), and taught them control, which was why their control lesson was faster, compared to some. Anyea and he asked father once if he was dead as everyone seems to think, but father was unsure himself. It was unimportant, he supposed, but it would be nice to have father around with them.

Reyan of Saril entered the classroom, seemingly exhausted, but his presence appeared steadier, perhaps he would achieve control soon. Reyan gave him brotherly pat on the shoulder and grinned at Anyea before sat down next to them.

"I think I got it." Lord Faldo gave Reyan book one on _Introduction to Magic_ and promptly told him to sit quietly and read. Reyan only pouted in reply before opening his book unhappily.

Anyea sighed exasperatedly and reached out to Sarlen arm.

_: How much rub__ do you think we'll get into if we skip class for the rest of the day?_ Sarlen received from his twin mind.

_: Not sure, memorise more books and __endure mother lecturing. What could we do anyway – its boring in the Guild._

_: We could use the underground route to escape to the outer circle._

_: We'll get recognise __in the city and mother will know before you could create a firefly._

_: Better than remain in __this prison and beside I can't stand another repetitive lesson._ Sarlen sensed his twin frustration, and by the Eye, he felt the same.

_: Alright, but lets leave a note with Uncle Lorlen_. Anyea and he both knows their godfather would be first to forgive them anything.

_:__ As long as we leave it in his room – or Takan could deliver it. Do you want to write the note or shall I?_

Donna entered the classroom and anxiously avoided everyone eyes, including Anyea. It was only a lacked of family name, but that was enough to label her outcast. Donna carefully sat down on the edge of her seat, as far from them as possible. Reyan shrugged his shoulder and returned to his reading, no doubt he could careless if a dwell was uncomfortable in class or the guild. Sarlen wondered what mother feelings' at the time, but then Sarlen remembered that, as a natural mother would have stayed in class by herself waiting for the other novices to learn control. Beside, mother already lived in the guild with grandpa Rothen before taking her novice vows. Additionally, it was difficult picturing mother scared of anyone, not if the story about her defeating those Ichanis were anything to go by.

Sarlen never seen Donna in the outer-city, he wondered where she came from, but then he did not know the entire slum and it countless inhabitants. Sarlen gave her a cheerful smile, but she only shrank smaller, if possible. Luckily Lord Faldo gave her another copy of book one on _Introduction to Magic_ and instructed her to sit and read.

Soon his remaining classmates returned to the 'waiting' room and the class divided into three, with Anyea and him at centre. The House novices to his right, the merchants' children to his left and the dwell sat at the far corners away from everyone else. The novices from the other lands occupied the empty seats between and most appeared oblivious to the tensions within the Kyralians social classes. Sarlen spotted Aunt Lillea successful endeavour in making Donna ease. The remaining novices chatted briefly on mundane subjects but mostly their progress with controls. Maye, the Elyne girl complained to Anyea about her control teacher, Lady Lira and her privacy been tampered. Sarlen thought his twin might have rolled her eyes.

"You may go to your next class for chemistry with Lady Ava, on the second floor." The class exited and Sarlen thanks heaven for his momentary freedom.

_AH!_ Sarlen felt being pull backward but unprepared to protest. He found himself in the inner passage and Anyea without explaining began walking toward a picture. She traced the frame edge, the painting slid sideward, and a dark corridor greeted them. Anyea created a globe light and walk into the passage, and Sarlen could not but follow.

_: __We're leaving now?_

_: Obviously, unless you want to stay in Lady Ava boring lectures about solid liquid gas. _Sarlen shook his head, he rather tidy up the Novice Library for Lady Tya.

It seems Anyea has written a note for uncle Lorlen before the end of control class, and they would navigate the prohibited passage to the Magician Quarter to deliver the message before taking another direct route out to the Northern Quarter and proceeds to the marina from there.

"…be impossible, but my instinct has proven wrong before, good heaven." Anyea and he froze upon hearing uncle Lorlen's voice from behind the wall. Surely, they have not reached the Magician Quarter already. In fact, they were supposed to be still within the University.

"You may protest to my orders; however you will not be successful. We need to summon Lady Sonea and perhaps a meet with the Higher Magicians, immediately." Sarlen could not quite recollect the voice, but it sound familiar. Anyea stopped moving now; obviously, she is intrigue with the conversation as he. Sarlen slid to the floor and made himself comfortable. He looked around and found them to be at the entrance of the Administrator office. He wondered why uncle Lorlen was there and if the Administrator minded.

"Surely you do not think Sonea would have any hands in the matter, your Majesty?" The anxious voice belonged to Administrator Osen. Well, that certainly answered two of his questions.

"Certainly not!" King Merin exclaimed a little heatedly, at least Sarlen assumed the voice belonged to their King. "This situation is beyond our expertises. If we do not seek to understand it, Sachaka will use it to their advantages and Kyralia and the Allied Lands will fall." All thoughts of skipping classes for the Outer Circle vanished from Sarlen mind, _nothing to do in the guild indeed_.

"I must agree with his majesty, Administrator." The voice was definitely foreign and from the look of Anyea, she did not recognise it either. "As I said, this journey began on my cousin's request and instruction. I need to add that he asked me to contact and explain to Lady Sonea in particular upon my returns if by chance she remains at the guild."

Sarlen was oblivious to the silence that followed, as he began guessing on whom this '_cousin_' was and if he knew him. The man sounded old, well as old as uncle Lorlen at least, but what did he meant by supposing mother would not be at the guild. Mother lived her since coming to her power, did she not? He made a mental note to ask Grandpa Rothen, he would tell them, or maybe Lord Regin, he never minded telling them stories of mother life before they were born.

"I know not whether to be irritated over Akkarin's secrecy or thankful he saw fit to have arranged such expedition before he dies." High Lord Balkan statement caused a crease in Sarlen forehead; he turned and found his twin with the exact expression.

"The former High Lord open and direct - that would be the day." Sarlen head hurt; he disliked the tone uncle Lorlen used and prayed they were speaking of another man. This mysterious and secretive former High Lord did not sound like a good person, and caused something to twist at his stomach. _I must be hungry_.

"I'll have Sonea fetch directly, and the Higher Magicians." A bell rang followed Administrator Osen speech and seconds later the door open admitted a servant, Sarlen guessed from the 'Administrator' greeting in that familiar quiet obedient tone. "Please ask the Higher Magicians Lord Garrel, Lady Vinara and Lord Peakin to meet at my office, discreetly." Sarlen could imagine the servant nodded his head at Administrator Osen instruction, "and convey to Lady Sonea that Lord Rothen request for her presence in the University, but ensure that she be conveyed to here."

"Pass this message to Lord Rothen on route to the hospice." The High Lord must have sent that message via paper, for Sarlen heard nothing else as the door closed. Footstep quickly faded down the corridor.

"You assumed Sonea would give Lord Rothen a mental call?" Sarlen heard uncle Lorlen asked.

"No, but better to be precautious and we should keep this between us, panic never help resolve any issue." replied High Lord Balkan and someone snorted.

"You don't say." Sarlen frown, did uncle Lorlen sounded sarcastic? This surely a new experience, he never heard anyone mock the High Lord; they always showed respect and admiration.

"I wonder if we could read about it from somewhere, if there's a record on this." Administrator Osen must want a change of subject, making Sarlen wonder if there was some hostility between High Lord Balkan and uncle Lorlen.

While waiting for the other magicians to arrive, the remaining magicians discussed history and records. They debated on whether the old guild had knowledge on this '_danger_'. Not once, did they spoke of what it was, only avail to it and that alone made Sarlen uneasy. A knock halt his thinking.

"Your majesty." Lady Vinara greeted with surprise, which followed by the equally surprised greeting of Lord Garrel and Lord Peakin. The Higher Magicians enquirer to the reason of this meet and Administrator Osen answered that it regarded the safety of Kyralia from a possible threat that was not only foreign but also incomprehensible. An introduction also took place and Anyea and he finally learnt the name of the stranger's voice; Lord Arron of family Neran – House Velan and a distance cousin to their father – the deceased Akkarin of family Delvon. There were two others in the meeting, both magician advisors to King Merin.

Two years after father, Lord Akkarin became High Lord; he approached Lord Arron with an undertaking to travel around the countries, particularly to Sachaka and Duna. At the beginning was to map the lands and study the cultures, however a week before the attack at the Fort, the High Lord spoke to Lord Arron, via a mind-link, regarding the actual purpose of the travel. Six month later a package arrived to Lord Arron, whom was at the time in Duna, with full detail of the specific he was to seek, and who to contact in the event of his death. When he received the package, he did not know the High Lord was dead, as the courtier, sent by the High Lord, left before the Ichani invasion and took over six months to track him down. Lord Arron learnt of his cousin death after, and although his research proved futile thus far, Arron trusted his cousin instinct and stayed back. It was not until three years ago that he caught something amiss. The conversation lagged from here as the Higher Magicians questions Lord Arron, the answers partially given, and again the actual '_danger_' alluded to but never spoke directly. The Higher Magicians understood it, however, and Sarlen was to conclude that Lord Arron must have shown them some physical evidence.

_: S__hould we go?_ Sarlen sent to Anyea, after tiring of listening to incomplete conversation, beside, they should get away before mother finds out.

_: I want to know what will happen._

_: B__ut we shouldn't get involve, we're kids._

_: Y__ou're a harrel!_ Sarlen flinched at Anyea's retort. He was not a harrel, and if he had the choice between saving himself and die saving Imardin, he would choice Imardin, as did his parents. Yet, he was still a kid and although he felt courageous enough to face danger and eager to seek adventure, he was at the same time not a risk taker.

_: This is dangerous and the sort of things we should keep from__ and you know father wouldn't like it and definitely not mother._ He reasoned calmly.

_: __They can't stop us, they faced the Ichani, they saved Kyralia, and we could too._ Sarlen sign, Anyea already what mother called a passionate warrior, and drawn to battle and war, which would not bode well.

_: __They know black magic and they were much older._

_: No they weren't__, mother wasn't twenty and age didn't matter, even father was High Lord at twenty-five._

_: While we're not fourteen. Not to mention we're likely going to spend the next few days doing chores as form of punishment! You know Director Jerrik will notify mother the minute she returns to the University._

The gong interrupted their mind arguments. Footsteps vibrated from all sides of the dark dusty passage. Novices and magicians chatted as they move along the corridors to either side and from the floor below.

"Lady Sonea." Anyea and he immediately recognise Director Jerrik's voice. The dreaded punishment would be upon them sooner than they anticipated, and they did not have the chance to leave the university. Anyea pout, all thoughts of Lord Arron forgotten as her mind formulate an excuse. Sarlen held back a chuckle at his twin expression and tried thinking of unpleasant things as they could read each other too well. They heard only whisper of the conversation between the Director and mother, and soon the corridor turned quiet once again.

Two knocks sounded on the door of what Sarlen imagine as the Administrator office. "Your majesty, High Lord, Administrator." Mother greeted impassively as the door shut behind her. The occupants returned her greeting.

"You looked as if you know what this meeting is about already, Sonea. Is something wrong?" uncle Lorlen asked, genuinely concern.

"Director Jerrik informed me just now of my children escapades and I apologise for any troubles, although I did not anticipated everyone would be interested in their punishment."

"Pardon?" asked the confused King Merin.

"They skipped Lady Ava's chemistry lesson. No one seen them." replied mother, wryly.

"You've mistaken, Lady Sonea." King Merin replied amusedly. "I am in needs of your reassurance and expertise on another matter. We know not of your children's exploit." Sarlen heard a chuckle, but could not be sure who it was.

Mother sighed heavily and Sarlen regretted disappointing her. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusion; however I ask a few minutes delay. I need to ensure that they have not gotten themselves into peril."

"It alright, I suspect we could be here throughout the evening." The authority was from High Lord Balkan, however and although he could not mean any disrespect to their King, Sarlen could imagine his majesty or mother raised their eyebrows.

_: Sarlen, Anyea__._ Anyea jumped beside him, Sarlen grabbed her hand and promised with his eyes that they would face this together. Sarlen breathed deeply.

_: Mother._Sarlen replied nervously.

_: Where __are Anyea and you?_

_: In the university._ Anyea replied quietly

_: But not in class._ Sarlen could feel Anyea anxiety as well as mother annoyance. Their connection was clear, but neither had courage to answer, not with every magicians listening.

The wall before them shifted sideward, and Sarlen turned up to find the wall to be one of the hidden passage doors. All occupants of the meet looked down at them, seated awkwardly on the floor: some with amusement, some with confusion and the perfect stranger with suspicion. Giving Anyea's hand a squeeze, Sarlen pull her up standing and they timidly walk out of the passage into the Administrator office. Anyea and he quickly face the floor, could only imagine how much trouble they were in and certain no one would come to their rescue now, beside, he doubted he seen mother this disappointed and it made his inside ached.

"How long have you known of these passages?" mother asked unemotionally.

"Four-five years." Anyea replied, quiet as an aga moths.

"And how well do you know these passages?" Sarlen could feel Anyea shaky hand in his grip, mother's impassive tone always meant she was most displeased.

"We memorised all the routes." said he, slowly, knowing that lying was not an opinion.

"What did you intend by skipping class?" Sarlen could feel Anyea look up to their godfather, and he did too. He found the higher magicians shaking their heads, while High Lord Balkan, Administrator Osen and uncle Lorlen facing the window. King Merin looked far from assumed and the Lord Arron, he presumed, held the look of suspicion.

Anyea whispered something in reply, but mother did not hear her.

"We were planning to visit the Outer Circle, and were to leave a note with Lord Lorlen, but we heard his voice from inside the passage and decided to wait, and end up eavesdropping. We didn't mean to, but…" Sarlen did not know what else to say, nothing could justify why they stayed listening to conversation that was private and unsuitable to young novices.

"Why did you skip class, children?" uncle Lorlen asked lightly, and Anyea hopeful of rescue looked up impatiently.

"Lesson was so boring; we sat in class reading books that grandpa Rothen taught us months ago. I fell asleep at least trice as everyone was with his or her control teachers. I forced Sarlen with me even though I knew I was risking punishment, but it was better than staying in another class about introduction into elements melting boiling freezing or..." Sarlen had no choice but to forcefully pull on Anyea hand to stop her tirades. Mother gave another heavy sigh.

"For how long was you behind there, listening?" asked uncle Lorlen patiently.

"Just before Administrator sent the servant to fetch mother and the Higher Magicians." replied Sarlen, before Anyea could get them into more trouble. The magicians must have look to one another deciding on whether to believe him, and what punishment to decree. Uncle came nearer and placed a hand about Sarlen left shoulder.

"Children, I need you to go to Director Jerrik, and inform him that you are suspended from class for a week and you are to help Lord Jullen in the Magician Library during that time. At the end of the week, the Higher Magicians will review your punishment."

"Including freeday?" asked Anyea, seemly hopeful that it would be so. Her prayed answered, the servant were to escort them to the Director's office, and Sarlen could not but feel relieve. He regretted that he would not learn the conclusion of the meet, and neither learned of mother' theory on this 'threat' from Sachaka.

*~*~*


	6. Black and Compromise

**Black and Compromise **

_Lillea_

Each morning as the sun climbed into the sky, the bobbin birds opened their eyes, fluttered their wings and leaped up to the air to greet another day. The morning birds sang their songs, the water soften it melody and the dew under the leaves waited patiently for healers' visit.

Lillea walked around the guild green ground, reflecting and taking in the fresh dawn. She enjoyed observing nature, like seeing the kayo fishes that jumped the stream to be free of it small dwelling. Sometime she stretched her hands to reach for the dalin flowers high in the wind, or observing the gopin insect enjoying itself as it hopped from grass to grass. She hardly knew what to expect when father proposed they move to Imardin so that she could join the Magician Guild. On some level, she was excited, but on the other hand, she was anxious. She heard much of Imardin from her father as well as travellers and magicians. The city that spanned out to miles-end, with floating gaslights, endless streets and multiple floors glass buildings. The school with hundreds of magicians from all the Allied Lands within it ground, with libraries and countless books of great knowledge and magic.

The sea journey had been long and tedious, which disheartened her rosy picture of the grand adventure. However, as the ship docked into the marina, Lillea felt the seasickness was worth it. Everything was to be experience and every corner she turned was buzz with life and activities. For two weeks her impression of everything has been good, except once, at the Paren House party.

She wished Lot-Ta near by; they would laugh at haughty Lord Wilen's insult and exchange their perspectives on the hypocrites and the pompous. Alas, Lot-Ta married Col-Lin and far away in Lan.

She regretted missing the Acceptance Ceremony, but time could not be rewind. The storm ensured the ship delay and with no magician to communicate the significant, the guild assumed she would not join them.

She did not realise there would be so many in her class and wondered if she would get to know them all. Donna timid and insecure, but has a quick sense of humour that she could easily befriend. Cyea held her nose high, Lillea wanted to ask if there was something wrong with her nose, neck or head. Ylana demure looking, but for her mocking smile and flirtatious eyes directed at the boys as if seducing them. Pol-Yan, Geno, Timo, Rlayk, Zuyk and the other Lonmar boy ignored her as typical of their costume. She could not place names to the remaining novices, not including her niece and nephew. There seemed high tensions within the class and a sense of forbidding between groups that she did not expect this soon. She wanted to ask someone, but felt the subject would break something if she asked the wrong person. She would like to ask Donna; however, she felt the girl would be uncomfortable. Sarlen and Anyea surely would know, growing up in the Guild, but she has not seen them this whole week and apparently, they spent their days within the Magicians' Library helping Lord Jullen.

Lillea inhaled the scent of the larven flowers, allowing the aroma to relax her mind and enclose her body. She froze. Three yards from her stood Lord Wilen atop his horse. Lillea frown, but quickly greets him with a nod. He tipped his head, only slightly that she almost missed his reply. Horse and rider disappeared into the forest.

She could not make him out. After the insult hurled toward her a week ago, she learnt very little else of him, but then they did not share any lesson, and although they shared the Novice Quarter and a home within the guild, she rarely interact with him except to exchange looks across the Foodhall and the library. She observed that he seems reticent, even among his peer, and she wanted to attribute it to haughtiness, but he could have no reason to be superior to other 'House' novices. He stared at her often with disapproval, possibly to litany her many imperfections. She wondered why he bothered if he disliked her so, though she never found an answer to her puzzle.

"Lillea, do you ride?" Lord Wilen asked her unexpectedly, she did not see him or hear his horse approach, engrossed in her own little world.

"No, I had never learnt." she cursed herself for spluttering like some witless damsel.

"Want to learn to ride?" he asked rather eagerly. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was mocking her. Lillea turned a full circle and found no one around in sight.

"Thank you, but perhaps another day." He nodded curtly and rode off, without as much as by your leave. He may have grown two heads if he was sincere, for she could hardly comprehend why he would voluntary befriend her. He was certainly a puzzle.

*~*~*

The sun reached the western mountain ranges, and although Imardin recently settled into the heart of summer, inside the Oren house was as cold as the winter of the peak of Mount Steel. The extensively long table in the banquet room sat sixty guests, but their mutual aunt had placed Lady Sonea to their father's left. Never a dinner surrounded with much tension as before now and Lillea wondered how long the thick fog would reign. If eating generally provides a suitable excuse for awkward null between conversations, this six-course meal stretches the void of fog by miles as everyone paused to observe father and daughter. She knew not which would be better, for Lady Sonea to reject the invitation, or for her to sit and avoid their father eyes. What made matter worst was that father saw fit to invite Jonna, his first wife-sister's family AND the entire of the House Paren, though thankfully not everyone accepted the invitation. The House Velan was present, also, but they appeared more tactful and tolerant toward the 'honoured' dwells.

"Lord Arron, I understood that you returned from travels recently." Lillea paternal grandmother, Lady Stella asked, turning the table attentions toward her clear condescending voice and to the Lord Arron of family Neran. Lillea was grateful, at least, that her grandmother condescension has broken the tension around the table. "Would you share a story or two with us?" Lord Arron looked to her sister,_ it was still strange to claim the black magician Lady Sonea as her sister_, and then began reencountering his journey throughout the Allied Lands.

Lord Arron travelled via sea to the Vin Islands and Lan, then back to Kyralia and crossed the land to Elyne and Lonmar. He was mapping the countries of their rivers, the trees and mountains. He wrote and painted all he saw and learn. Enraptured in his retelling that Lillea almost forgotten the looks he exchanged with Sonea prior to the tales. Not that she could enquire to their meanings, and she could hardly spare time to decipher them at present. At some point Lillea began hoping he would tell them he travelled to Sachaka and Duna, and would share with them something of those mysterious lands that pose such threats to Kyralia and the Allied Lands existence.

"I'm surprised you didn't travel to Sachaka or Duna, Arron, given you been gone some twenty years I think." Lillea could not quite recollect the speaker name, though the Lord was a senior of the House Paren. Lord Garrel frown, Lillea noted, as did Lady Sonea who seated beside him, and Lord Arron.

"I would have expected you to be married at least, as my son had done in Lan." Grandmother stated from her seat beside Lord Arron.

"Lord Arron was merely mapping the Allied Lands, Stella, and Lord and Lady Neran must be comforted that he did not choose a long distance bride." Lillea blinked at Lord Garrel speech, unsure if she should feel affronted on her mother behalf or puzzled at the direction of the subject. Surely, a magician would be more interested in those mysterious countries than domestic affairs.

"If you had seen me at any point of my travel, Lady Stella, you would not be surprise at my lack of a wife." Lord Arron added laughingly after Lord Garrel.

"I could attest to that." A young novice of House Paren joined the conversation, "Lady Emi was just saying the other night that you looked wild on your returns to Imardin. She saw you through her carriage on route to the market, and she almost could not recognise you as you resembled a beggar." Controlled laughter formed here there along the table, but Lillea only frown at her fellow cousin rudeness.

Everyone began conversing with their dining partners, except Lady Sonea and their father. Lillea herself sat between Lord Ferrin and Lord Deran, a cousin by House and a cousin by Lady Sonea's marriage. Neither knew magic and both politicians, and currently occupied with entertaining ladies to the other side of them, leaving her free to observe the on going of the banquet, or to wallow within her thoughts.

Unlike the modest wooden cottage isolated up in the mountain in Lan, the Oren House was made of stone and glass fused with magic, draped with luxurious materials and embellished with paintings and artefacts. The garden was a haven for exotic plants and coloured by the array of beautiful flowers. With library of unlimited reading material, cellar of countless bottles of wine and steam bathrooms for pure indulgent. Lillea wondered why her father did not bring her mother here as he did with his first wife, or how he could have given it up for the modest cottage in Lan.

At last, Lady Sonea spoke to their father quietly, and he replied in the same vein and the two began what appeared to be a stifle conversation as everyone eyed them from their various seats.

"Anyea, did Lady Kima not invite you to tonight summer dance? I was certain she intended deliver the invitation at tea last freeday." Lillea heard Lady Rilva asked her granddaughter, and saw her niece looked to Sonea expectantly.

"Both Anyea and Sarlen are under suspension, ma Rilva. Director Jerrik forbade Anyea freeday activities including attending to Lady Kima's tea."

"What have you done now, young lady?" asked Lady Rilva disapprovingly under her breath, and Lillea felt for her niece. To be chastises before an audience was painful.

"Magicians business, I fear, Lady Rilva." Lord Garrel replied, the surprise of many, Lillea noted. "However, you may go to Lady Kima's summer dance at the House Arran, if you wish, but you must return to the Guild at novice Wilen direction before the last moon. You will also attend Lord Jullen as usual from first class, tomorrow." Sarlen agreed immediately and although Anyea made no protest, Lillea could swear that she wish to. If anyone found the arrangement odd, no one commented.

As the second hour of the moon began, Lillea sat in a carriage with her niece, nephew, and Goren of Winar to journey to the House Arran summer dance. Numerous carriages joined them on routes around the dozen streets within the Inner Circle, apparently toward the same destination.

Sometime later Lillea stood opposite Wilen of Drayn along the dance line as partners to a Jusan tune. Bells in hands they skips toward each other a step, before move to form a circle and broke away with a right hand spin.

"I love this dance." Lillea remarked, unable to endure the silent between them and hope to torture her partner with conversation.

"Indeed, you must be remising your homeland." Wilen answered without looking at her, Lillea turned to the direction of his attention and found him looking at Sarlen and Anyea, the latter seated dully among fellow young ladies and the former playing Kyrima.

"Jusan adopted this tune from one of your tribal dance." Lillea turned back to her partner and found Wilen smiling at her.

"Are you guarding my niece and nephew?" she did not mean to be so blunt, but his manners riled her.

"You could put it that way." He took her waist, a little too close for comfort, and they skipped under another pair of dancers, and moved out and around the line.

"What have they done wrong? Surely skipping lesson isn't the end of things." Lillea had wondered for several days as to why Anyea and Sarlen faced such severe punishments this past week.

"No, but breaking laws must not go with impunity."

"So they broke the law." Lillea could not know she was nodding absentmindedly, as she began wondering at which law they broke and why.

"You must not be so inquisitive, Lady Lillea, even though they are your niece and nephew." Lillea narrowed her eyes at him, not caring if he found her rude or ill mannered. She disliked the fact that he could read her so easily, and his over confident haughty self. They turned together to check on Sarlen and Anyea, and found the latter was dragging the former away from the dance and toward a corridor.

Lillea turned to her partner and found him frowning. Wilen took her hand, pulled her out of the party, and followed the two rascals. They found the two peeping over a window, which opened to the formal garden. Wilen put his hand on Sarlen shoulder, causing the boy to jump. Anyea turned directly and pulled Lillea down beside them as she placed a figure to her lips, pleading Wilen to stay quiet with her adorable eyes.

Lillea looked out to the garden with the others, only found Lady Vinara, a uniform soldier and a boy dressed in rags on the lawn. Lady Vinara had her hands between the boy head, her eyes closed and her whole body bespoke concentration. Awhile the three on the lawn remained thus, as the four behind the windows waited and observed. Lillea seems to be the only one not understanding at what was happening.

"Thank you, Tarin." Lady Vinara said as she let go of his head, Lillea presumed she must be looking at something inside it, and marvelled at magic and it mysterious ways to allow ones to look into another mind. "We may need to speak to you again, and we ask you to remain at the guardhouse for the time being. Captain Haryl will escort you there." The soldier, captain by rank, escorted the ragged boy from the house. Meanwhile, Lady Vinara sign and return to the ballroom.

Anyea stood immediately and in the process of dragging her brother along, before Wilen stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going young novices?"

"Oh, Wilen, please we must speak to Tarin." Anyea begged, Sarlen seems caught between the two, and Lillea immediately perceives that all their troubles began at with Anyea, while Sarlen being the sensible of the twin, yet unable to overpower his sister.

"No, you do not want to be imprisoned to the Magician Library until you graduate. We must return to the house."

"But, Wilen, this is your duty!" Lillea did not know what to make of Anyea's statement, which apparently hit home.

"I am but a novice, Anyea. We must leave these troubles to the Higher Magicians." Wilen replied if tightly.

"You're a black magician and your duty is to protect the citizens of the Allied Lands. Dwells and servants are missing everyday and although I do not understand fully what troubles Sachaka can bring further, something is afoot. If you don't want to help solve these mysteries, maybe you should not have agreed to become a black magician!" If Lillea have know her niece longer, she would have known that Anyea had never spoken anything remotely thus serious or unyielding. The subjects were enough to alert all her sense and held her attention.

"If that is your argument, then you two better head back to the guild, for you are neither magicians nor familiar with black magic. Leave this to those capable of facing danger and not two children barely begun their training."

"I'm nearly fourteen!"

"Exactly, you're still a child, Anyea."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Lillea found herself between the two, while Sarlen sat on the floor with his hands supporting his chin, awaiting the verdict.

"Yes." and "Alright." both uttered simultaneously.

"As Anyea is adamant in going, why don't you humour her with your escort, this way you can guard her tonight, while doing your apparent duty to your position. However, Anyea must vow to never break another law after tonight and must concentrate on your studies and leave whatever troubles to the Higher Magicians, or those more experience and trained than you." Lillea herself was curious to know what her niece would find with Tarin the ragged dwell, and although equally interested in learning and unravelling plausible dangerous mystery, she felt inadequate to the rest. Still, if Wilen was a black magician and he could accompany them tonight, it was enough to find out what is happening.

"Will you swear to this Anyea?" Wilen asked after contemplation.

"Fine!" she agreed reluctantly.

The four without making their excuse depart the Arran House and made way to the nearest guardhouse where they were certain to find Captain Haryl. As Tarin was no prisoner, the guards held no restriction to visitation. Lillea learnt little of what brought them here, only more argument between Wilen and Anyea as to who should do the mind-reading on their new friend. Lillea wonder how close Anyea and Wilen were, for they certainly spoke to each other as if they known the others too long. It irritated her somewhat, that she being the aunt knew next to nothing of her niece and nephew, while a fellow novice seems over familiar with them.

"Stop it!" Sarlen cried and pushed the two apart, walked up to Tarin, and placed his hands to either side of the dwell head as Lady Vinara did earlier. Anyea placed her hand on Sarlen shoulder, and Wilen took one of her hand and did the same with his other. At once, a clear image came to her – of the marina, though she did not recognise the corner. A ragged ship stood out from the several lines of rafters, and partly hidden by empty crates that scattered the marina. Men, pirates to be precise, in two carried bundles up onto the ship, but of what, Lillea could not be certain, though an eerie feeling came to her. The bundle moves. Lillea gasped and pulled her hand from Wilen grips. The bundle struggled. The bundles were of people. Pirates were kidnapping people of Kyralia. Lillea did not realise she was retreating until her foot hit the wall. Anyea looked at Wilen determinedly, at what Lillea was uncertain. Wilen eyes were on her, though she barely registers the singular attention. Sarlen spoke to Tarin, the dwell quietly, mayhap thanking him for his cooperation.

"We'll return to the guild now!" Lillea heard Wilen declared forcefully. She found him pulling at her niece wrist and Sarlen siding with his twin was trying to separate the two.

"Wilen let her go. You know force don't work on Anyea." Lillea heard Sarlen levelling, but his words were lost to the other two.

"Don't force my hand Anyea, I will use magic if I must." A glow of blue light began wrapping itself around her niece.

"Anyea, let just get home. Beside, you promise Wilen earlier." Sarlen tried compromising.

"You're a harrel!" Anyea declared disdainfully. Sarlen flinched. Lillea had enough of the chaos and bickering, stepped toward the three and broke everyone grips. Immediately the twins ran out of the guardhouse hand in hand. Wilen followed directly behind. Lillea had no choice but to follow, though her feet were shorter compared to Wilen and evidently, both their vigour fall shorts to the twins of a year her junior.

Lillea followed the other three through the city toward the marina, occasionally a blue light burst to bubbles against buildings ahead of her. She could see Wilen some thirty yards in the distance, but the twins were lost to her after the numerous turning. Have they left the inner circle already? Lillea barely register her surround, but the pungent smell indicated that they have ran pass the city gate and beyond the city wall. The market opened toward her, and the empty stalls reminded Lillea how late it must be. Strange that they cross no guards that night, or were they blinded to children of the House and their wayward behaviours.

Around another bent, and a pair of hand grabbed her suddenly. A palm covered her mouth and pulled her against his solid chest.

_: Do not make a sound. I fear we're beyond our depth._ Lillea unused to mind communication felt her heart jumped at Wilen's projection. She nodded her agreement to his instructions. They stood concealed between wooden crates and stuff she could not name, though obviously contraption for ships and rafters. Wilen attention was on a ship barely discernable in the dark and behind two three merchant ships. For some reason, the dock was empty of people, unlike the day she arrived to Imardin. However, the scene in the dweller Tarin head came alive before her. Pirates, resembling the Vindo carried bundle of what obviously to be people up across the plank and onto the ship. Lillea felt her heart quicken it speed and perspiration running down her neck.

"Where are the twins?" Lillea whisper uneasily.

_: Captured._ Her worst fear confirmed, and Wilen composed reply quells nothing of her fear.

"What? Are you not going to do anything?" She wished she could communicate by mind to allow her to scream to his at least.

_: I fear not, those are not normal pirates, they're magicians._ If the shock has not overcome her, it was by Wilen's tight grips on her arms, and the thought of her niece and nephew kept her conscious.

"But the kids, can you not alert the Higher Magicians or Lady Sonea?" She dreaded his answer, for she knew magic has it limitation and she wished she had the courage to ask him to fight against the magicians to rescue the twins back. He has trained to battle, has not he, and was not his power stronger with black magic?

_: Mind communication can be pick by all magicians, and an unwanted diplomatic war could start._ Lillea could not understand why Wilen could be so calm and impassive. Was he so cold-hearted?

"That my sister's children! If you don't help, I'll go with them." and if Lillea did not move soon, she would lose the courage to.

_: You're an untrained novice, what can you do? We must get back to the guild._ Wilen arrogant declaration only aflame her courage, she heaved in a deep breath and did a quick calculation of what she must do.

"No!" Lillea pulled forcefully from his grips and ran around the crates in a winded way. Thankful for her lightness of feet and skipping about the mountain in Lan, Lillea climbed, jumped and ducked without thinking. She balanced herself on a rafter that stationed beside the Vindo ship. She nearly jump when finding Wilen beside her.

_: Recklessness must be an Oren trait._ Wilen communicated to her dejectedly. Lillea smiled at him for the first time and they managed to climb aboard without the pirates' detection. Lillea felt her stomach twisted with a combination of excitement and apprehension as the ship sailed away from Imardin and the Tanjin Sea.

*~*~*


	7. Red Blue Green Veins

**Red White Blue Green Veins **

_Lorlen_

He sighed, and turned and twisted the immaculately spread-out blanket. The moonlight glowed, even through the blackout curtain. Lorlen heaved another sigh and sat up. Frustrated, he alight the candle with a small fire-strike. Giving into his aggravation, Lorlen began walking across his bedroom. When was the last he felt like this; powerless, hopeless and vulnerable? When he found out that his best- friend, High Lord Akkarin of the Guild practiced black magic. It was so long ago, yet seemed as if only yesterday.

Lorlen compressed his fists tightly into two balls, controlling his restlessness. If only one could have a peaceful night sleep, but ever since the meeting with the King a week ago, Lorlen could not rest. Jayne spent her nights with their son, since, and Lorlen had no wish to worry her.

---F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K---

"I do not have concrete evidence, but the King of Sachaka, aside a black magician, could have found a way to pro-long his life." Lord Arron informed them, rather factually. He pointed to a place, a valley to the north of Arvice city, called Lava Cave, "I found a book that explained that this place to be of stored stone - a place of magic, and people are sacrificed there. To be more specific those are missing people from the Allied Lands that were captured by pirates. It is there that the Sachakan King goes to every fortnight. Unfortunately, it has always been heavily guarded, so I never had a chance to explore the inside." Lord Arron showed them replica of the said book, copied down to the last ancient text and diagram.

"Magic of that nature should _be impossible, but my instinct has proven wrong before, good heaven._" Lorlen could not help remaking.

"_You may protest to my orders; however you will not be successful. We need to summon Lady Sonea and perhaps a meet with the Higher Magicians, immediately._" said King Merin, rather humbly in Lorlen opinion.

"_Surely you do not think Sonea would have any hands in the matter, your Majesty?_" Osen did always have something for Sonea, Lorlen suppressed a chuckle.

"_Certainly not!_" King Merin exclaimed rather heatedly, surely remembering what happen last time he misplaced his trust of magicians and nearly endangered the whole country. "_This situation is beyond our expertises. If we do not seek to understand it, Sachaka will use it to their advantages and Kyralia and the Allied Lands will fall._"

"_I must agree with his majesty, Administrator._" said Lord Arron, who could not argue otherwise. He was the one journeyed far and wide, on a blind mission but obviously saw enough. "_As I said, this journey began on my cousin's request and instruction. I need to add that he asked me to contact and explain to Lady Sonea in particular upon my returns if by chance she remains at the guild._"

"_I know not whether to be irritated over Akkarin's secrecy or thankful he saw fit to have arranged such expedition before he dies._" Balkan remarked with a touch of sarcasm, not that Lorlen felt differently.

"_The former High Lord open and direct - that would be the day._" He smiled at the gathering, though only King Merin gave a smile back. He supposed the others were unappreciated Akkarin's reserve, saviour or High Lord notwithstanding.

"_I'll have Sonea fetch directly, and the Higher Magicians._" said Osen as he pulled onto the bell cord. The door swung open and admitted a servant a while later, '_Administrator_' he greeted with a bow. "_Please ask the Higher Magicians Lord Garrel, Lady Vinara and Lord Peakin to meet at my office, discreetly. And convey to Lady Sonea that Lord Rothen request for her presence in the University, but ensure that she be conveyed to here._"

"_Pass this message to Lord Rothen on route to the hospice."_ High Lord Balkan gave the fellow a folded white card with two rows of scribbles. The door closed soon after and Lorlen turned his attention back to study the maps on the desk.

"_You assumed Sonea would give Lord Rothen a mental call?"_ Lorlen asked, while tracing the detailed streets of Arvice and the surrounding to the valley of Lava Cave.

"_No, but better to be precautious and we should keep this between us, panic never help resolve any issue_." replied High Lord Balkan, and old Administrator Alwen snorted.

"_You don't say."_ he added mockingly, although in truth, everyone needed something to distract them from the current issue of the immortal Sachakan King and be reminded of their former judgement and errors fifteen years ago.

"_I wonder if we could read about it from somewhere, if there's a record on this._" Osen thankfully was of the same mind as he. Alwen did not think so – otherwise Lord Solend would have come across it when reading about the naturals. Lorlen could not help but agreed, even Akkarin and Dannyl found nothing of the ink while researching in ancient magic.

"But, I think Akkarin may have known something of the stone." said Lorlen, tapping his fingers against the table above the map.

"Sonea should…" a knock interrupted Osen words. The door opened, admitted Vinara, Garrel and Peakin – all equally surprised at the presence of King Merin.

"What under discussion today?" Garrel enquired calmly.

"We fear a threat from Sachaka that is worst than the existence of a black magicians army." Balkan gravely answered.

"This is Lord Arron of family Neran – House Velan and off course, the former Akkarin's distance cousin." King Merin gave the introduction, much to the surprise of all the attendants.

Lord Arron began narrating his tales as soon as everyone sat down. How Akkarin approached him and talked of the unknown lands and the lack of mapping and information on other countries. Three years of travelling and finally he arrived at Lune, Duna. Akkarin voice and instruction via mind-link, though Arron did not understand how Akkarin succeeded communicating with him. When the package from Akkarin arrived six month after the Ichanis Invasion, Arron remained ignorant to the High Lord death.

"For years I searched blindly for something I had no understanding of, but one day I heard a conversation in the market between an Elyne merchant and an Ashaki master regarding the age of the Sachakan King, to which the Ashaki master replied with a laugh and threw the merchant a stone. The stone was reactive, it burned the merchant's hand and I picked it up." Arron showed them the stone – sparklingly polished of deep red with green blue veins wrapping them. Balkan held onto Vinara hand, and indicated to the others not to touch.

_: It dangerous to those with magic. _Balkan communicated to all magicians listening.

"What?" Vinara cried in shock.

_: It is an object of magic, and dangerous to us._ Balkan repeated, placing his hand on Vinara'

"But how is that possible?" Peakin asked, equally shock as Vinara and Garrel.

_: I suggest more precaution, we don't want eavesdroppers._ Garrel sent with his left hand on Peakin wrist. The others magicians likewise joined the link. Lorlen placed his own on Osen shoulder. Lord Alwen held onto King Merin and Lord Arron.

_: I take it there is more to this magic stone, and the Sachakan King has not used it for any good._ Vinara spoke, in half agitation and half calmness.

_: Lord Arron suspect that he is immortal, or nearly. The cases of missing dwellers that Lorlen has been following for some years - I fear they may have ended in Arvice and victims of black magic._ Balkan informed the meets solemnly. Lorlen shared a feeling of terror and despair with his fellow magicians.

_: How could that be possible?_ Garrel protested vehemently, and all magicians shared his feeling.

_: Unfortunately, Neither Lord Arron or we have an answer. However, if you remember, both Akkarin and Administrator Dannyl have encountered a cave of magic stone before and nearly died._ Lorlen prayed they remembered, for he never read Dannyl diary again after the invasion, and there was never any need to remember those dark days.

"What? Why was I not informed?" cried King Merin strongly displeased.

: _We, the Higher Magicians fear the location of this place would cause a political dispute, thus we by rights cannot inform you or any rulers of the Allied Lands._ Vinara replied calmly.

: _We have ensured that magicians are warned before nearing the place, because it is indeed a death trap to us._

An intense starring contest between King Merin and Vinara ensured. Balkan, Osen and Peakin sided with Vinara. Garrel looked between his fellow magicians and his sovereign, loyalty tested. Administrator Alwen avoided the King's eyes. Arron appeared impartial to the arguments, and he, Lorlen gave a small smile to the maps on the table.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK came the tapping on the door. Garrel released a breezy sigh and shifted in his seat.

"_Your majesty, High Lord, Administrator."_ Sonea bowed on the threshold of the open door.

"_You looked as if you know what this meeting is about already, Sonea. Is something wrong?"_ Lorlen could not help but asked at her appearance, which was none too please.

"_Director Jerrik informed me just now of my children escapades and I apologise for any troubles, although I did not anticipated everyone would be interested in their punishment."_ She told them in her straightforward manner, though her hands were in tight grips.

"Pardon?" asked King Merin, surprised.

Akkarin and Sonea wayward twins had apparently skipped classes, Lorlen sighed and prayed they were not up to no goods. Perhaps Jerrik should have held them back and not allow them to start until winter class, but Balkan and Garrel disagreed. If it were up to Sonea, they would wield no magic at all, but their powers were already impressive for their age and as they were young naturals, no one could question the results.

The painting shifted with magic, a passage that the spy Raven once found opened before them. The twins got up from the floor looking miserable and gloom.

_: I'm sure they don't mean it._ Garrel sent to him, Vinara smiled in agreement.

_: Let Jerrik punish them, we have weightier matters at hands than two spoil children._ Said Balkan, their communication went unnoticed by the bemused King Merin, the suspicious Lord Arron and the unhappy Sonea, as all were attending to the twins.

_: Library duties for now?_ Osen suggested, and all magicians agreed.

Lorlen came forward and delivered the punishment before Sonea could protest. The servant was called for, to escort the twins to the Magician Library. Sonea watched them go while shaking her head. She turned back to face the attendants as they reclaimed their seats.

"Lady Sonea, what do you know of store stone and possible prolong one life with black magic?" King Merin said directly. Sonea promptly missed her seat and fell onto the floor."

---E-N-D--F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K---

Two knock landed on the other side of his apartment door, Jayne came into the room directly after. "The Higher Magicians sent a servant to ask for you." she said, looking anxious, which enhanced by her pale white sleeping dress. "Is everything alright? Why are you meeting this late? Have you slept at all?"

"Do not worry, Jayne, I am well. The meeting are highly confidential, so I cannot tell you. Nevertheless, I believe we are close to solving the mystery of the missing dwells, but you must not share this information." Jayne nodded understandingly. Lorlen left the apartment and walked across the garden to the High Lord residence. The house changed but a slight from it former structure, though the décor was worldly different, mostly due to the bright opulent colours contrast to it former rich black/brown tone.

"Sonea!" Lorlen cried, on seeing her laid in a lounge chair. Magicians arrayed around her, Osen was pacing, Balkan shifted in his seat, Vinara held onto Sonea hands, Rothen sat on the other side stared listlessly at her, Garrel occupied with tapping his feet on the rug, and Peakin gazed at a book blankly. King Merin was also present, as was Lord Pentin, _odd_.

"What happen to her?" he asked, heavily.

Rothen shook his head and answered. "Not her; the twins has been kidnapped."

"What?"

*~*~*

_Sonea_

---F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K---

"It stores great powers Your Majesty." She explained calmly after regaining her bearing. Sonea sat down to an empty seat. "I fear it is also capable of great, unpredictable destruction." She did not know of it link to immortality, which must obviously be the reason why she was summoned, and prayed their questions to have no foundation but curiosity.

"Did Akkarin tell you anything else?" Sonea closed her eyes at Balkan question, swallowing the ache that suffused her heart.

"He knew little of it power, except what I understood he reported to the Higher Magicians on his return from travels. I, however, have found more from records, here in Kyralia." Sonea began explaining part of the process of selecting black magicians, where by she conditionally offered the lesson and in return they must offer something of substantial important to them to her. What they most cared about, beyond the safety of the people, and unlimited access to their family library. Her intention was to test the magicians on loyalties and pressured them to choose between duties and love. The library would also help her to uncover the erased history. Many were surprised to learn that the wasteland was created years after the Sachakan War, and even Sonea was amazed when learnt that Kyralian had stayed back to help Sachakan people and their slaves, though to no avail.

"Lady Tessia's diary recorded little of the store stone, because no one knew of it or how it was made. Many believed the one that created the wasteland was the last of it kind."

"Lady Tessia, the magician's apprentice who applied magic to healing?" asked Lady Vinara.

"Yes, my Lady. She married Jayan of Drayn; he was among the magicians that started the guild. Her diary was within the family records in the Drayn House in the village Mandryn of Aylen ley that they inherited from their teacher, Lord Dakon."

"Do you think there would be any record on black magic of this nature?" Balkan questioned, his arms were crossed.

"If there were, I have not found them and I have looked in almost every houses. The remaining houses were not old enough to have records dated before the new guild." Researching in history was initiated because she found the records in the guild conflicted on numerous levels and appeared to have information missing here there. In seeking other sources, she hoped to understand of all the possible dangers and to prevent ones that could be.

"You missed the Paren; you do not have a pupil among my house, Sonea." Lord Garrel pointedly out, obviously offended.

"I have not, Lord Garrel. I'd asked Regin's permission though he is no black magician, and he'd found the books I sought. I have reasons for not accepting Goren of Winar and will reject any magicians from the House Paren if I deem them unsuitable." Sonea was unafraid to meet his eyes. A selection of black magician was more important than to pacify the whims of the Houses.

"I thought given the current gossip, House Paren has already been represented these many years, or was I mistaken that Lord Pentin is not your father, Lady Sonea?" King Merin was enjoying himself, which Sonea dislike. She never quite forgave him for the purge, though the practise stopped these fifteen years. And yes, House Paren has been represented some fifteen years if her birth counted at all, though she cared not three straws of the Houses and their intrigue battles.

"Back to the subject, Sonea, do you think it is possible for black magic to be uses this way?" asked Vinara, drawing the attention away from house politic, something magicians never seem to forget, no matter how many years of weaning has been accomplished.

"Unfortunately, yes it is possible, and likely it would require a great deal of power. If the Sachakan knows how to make these stones, I fear we are powerless against them." Sonea gripped her robe under the table, wishing she was a coward and desperate to take her children away for the nightmares to come. How much more must she destine to lose?

"They do not all use the stone, do you think, Lord Arron?" asked King Merin, trying to keep a clear military head, surely. Sonea admired his courage, a true sovereign and she could recall with perfect clearness to that day she saw him above the city wall among his magicians facing the powerful Ichanis.

"They stones are obviously distributed, although I do not think they carries the same power or uses it as their King. If the other magicians have their own cave of store stone, I have not found proof either." Sonea blinked and turned her attention fully to this Lord Arron. It appeared that an introduction would not be coming without prompt, but that was the least important. The pendant he wore was most peculiar; an elaborate woven gold enclosed a sphere of ruby, and one which she recognised as one that once held magic.

"Forgive my snooping, Lord Arron, but, may I enquire to the origin of your pendant?" His Lord blinked twice, and the other attendants turned and sought the said jewellery with a curious eye.

"Akkarin gave it to me years ago, before I left for travels." This was wholly unexpected and Sonea failed to check the tears from leaving the confinement of her eyes. Without waiting for her request, Lord Arron kindly unclasped the pendant and placed it in front of her.

"Is there something wrong with the object, Lady Sonea?" enquired King Merin, with a trace of anxiety in his tone. Sonea relieved him with her negative head shake and enclosed the pendant in her palm, tracing the golden weave and wondered if Akkarin had melted the pattern with his magic.

"Can you guess what this is, Lorlen?" she asked softly, feeling his eyes on the pendant, intense as hers.

"The third bloodstones." he replied, almost whisperingly.

"Pardon, my ignorant, but please explain this third bloodstone." said Vinara coolly, though Sonea nearly missed the question and thankful that Lorlen was present to answer on her behalf.

"Do we remember the ring that I'd used to communicate with Akkarin, called bloodgems? He created three, one for me, one for his servant – Takan, and inside this pendant is the third."

Sonea did not observed their reaction to Lorlen's explanation, she melted the bloodgems from it enclosure, allowing the water to puddle under her hand on the table and the drop of red blood to rest in her palm. Unconsciously she attempted to solidify the blood; however, suddenly it disappeared under her skin.

---E-N-D--F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K---

"My Lady, oh dear, my lady - the children, they're gone!" Viola panic voice rang over the hospital corridor into her treatment room. Sonea gripped the table edge to stop herself from falling over.

"What, Viola, you must speak clearly." Sonea demanded, as calmly as her heart allows.

"My Lady, you are wanted at the High Lord residence. They say the children have been kidnapped by pirates." Viola sobbed and cried between her messages. Sonea felt the colours left her face, she hurried out of the hospital and walked briskly across the city, racing back to the guild.

The walk back to the guild seemed unnecessary long, and she wondered that she never noticed before. Suppressing the urge to waste her power and levitate there, she concentrated on remembering what the twins have already learnt for their own protection. Do they know how shield? Balkan must have taught them by now? Yes, Anyea must have bugged him or Garrel before – she loved trained battles and kyrima and envied Sarlen natural skills. Have they learnt healing? She prayed that Rothen or Vinara would have taught them the basic. But then, even with basic training – they could easily escape from pirates, unless…

She suppressed the nauseous motion in the pit of her stomach, instead turned and comforted Viola, who was half crying half running trying to keep up behind her. The servant had long ago had became family to her and the children, and no words could calm her down, though she did quieten her tears.

At last, the beloved gate of the guild came into view and Sonea nearly ran to the High Lord residence, missing the guards bowing to her as she passes.

"High Lord, what news do you have of my children?" there was no time for politeness or twisty enquires. Sonea prayed the gathering to understand a mother anxiety. But, they did not return her direct enquiry, and appeared avoiding her gaze. A novice was among the party. Goren of Winar, Sonea remembered him, the failed candidate for the winter last. How and why was he to be at such important meeting? Her father was a member of the meet, why? King Merin present, again; the pit of her stomach seems to be endless. The queasy substance seems to travel back up her throat, mixed into the salty saliva. She shook her head to rid of the motions and sounds from her internal bodyworks, Sonea turned her attention back to the meet.

"Rothen?" she called, heart beating wildly as he turned to her with a look that she could not like.

"Goren of Winar followed them last night to the dock. They'd been captured Sonea, by Magicians pirates."

She managed to remain upright and heaved a heavy sigh. Walking determinedly to the novice Goren, she held her hands between his head. Forgotten her promise to Akkarin that abused power to otherwise than protect Kyralia, she without permission or invitation sought the truth.

Goren, apparently had nothing better to do that spy on her children, no doubt to seek a way to forward his ambition, followed them throughout one of the Arran house party. The visit to the guardhouse offered a clear recollection of how Anyea abused Wilen and Sarlen. She suspected that Goren could hear her own pounding heart when the scene of four kids running and fighting through the streets appeared. She nearly pulled back her hands from stock when Anyea and Sarlen got snatched by a stunstrike, ahead of Wilen and Lillea. The stock remained, and she could not express gratitude to her new half sister, who blindly followed the twins onto the ship, heedless of her own safety. She was oblivious to her sombre student for his irrational actions in following three kids onto a pirate ship.

At some point, Rothen took her hand and directed her to a seat. "I must call out them." She managed to inform the meet, heedless that they refused their permission.

_: Sar…_

_: NO, Sonea! You must not communicate with the twins!_ She knows that voice, one she had dreamt about for the last fifteen years. How could it be possible? How and why of all these time could she hear him now?

_: Akkarin?_ Asked she anxiously, blackness seemed to have enveloped her, and she feared the answer. She was unconscious to everything but two following words.

_: Yes, Sonea._

*~*~*


	8. Retrace thy History

**Retrace thy History**

_Rothen_

He sighed, shutting his eyes for a second while suppressing the unwelcome migraine. He felt the needs to pace and be active, anything to repress this helplessness in him. Sonea had not fainted since her pregnancy and given that that was a natural occurrence for most pregnant women; he did not need to be concerned over her wellbeing. She was always strong and independent, even when her strength was severely tested.

"_What happen to her?"_ Lorlen asked, helplessly on entering the High Lord residence.

Rothen shook his head and answered. "Not her; the twins has been kidnapped."

"_What?"_ exclaimed the former Administrator, bewildered. "When did this happen?" Lorlen took a seat beside Vinara, his hands shook unstably atop the armrest. The years seems to have drained from him too, Rothen understood he pain too well. The twins were dear to many of his fellow magicians. They symbolised unity in chaos, peace after a devastating war and they are the one legacy remains of the beloved former High Lord after his sacrifice to his king and countries. The children despite their childish faults, brought laughter and cheers toward many in the guild and they were as dear to his heart as his grandson Rofan.

"Anyea and Sarlen intended to investigate the missing dwellers mystery. They ran from Wilen's projection and got captured last night, technically nearly three hours ago." Balkan explained tightly. His anger at the children for putting themselves at risk and being disobedient was barely controllable, but Rothen could tell that Balkan was even more angry at himself for not able to do anything.

"But they were under punishment, why were they out of the guild?" asked Lorlen, none to please.

"That was my fault." Lord Garrel explained. "I permitted them to attend Lady Kima's dance, provided that they return with Wilen."

"No, it was my fault for not being careful; they saw me truth reading Tarin, the dwell's mind. I should have taken more caution." added Vinara.

"No one is at fault!" Balkan declared strongly. "If anyone is at fault, it is all of us for spoiling those two. We are here to decide what is to be done. Those pirates are obviously from Vin, but why?"

Lorlen turned to King Merin, confused as his sovereign. Rothen did not understand the situation either, Vindo were traders, parts of the Allied Lands and their relationships with Kyralia were always good.

"Your Majesty?" asked Lorlen.

"I fear I do not know, Lord Lorlen. This is the first I heard of the Vindo's involvement. Sachakan I could understand, but Vindo are part of the Allied Lands."

"They're not Vindo." Rothen and all occupants turned down to the voice and found it to the awaken Sonea.

"Sonea, are you alright?" asked Vinara. Rothen assisted her to sit up, a relieve feeling flooded his being.

"They're not Vindo." Sonea repeated, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand heavily. "They're from Duna; I seen them in the bolhouse a few times, years ago."

"Duna!" from Balkan's tone, the situation obviously turned worst. Rothen knew from gossip that Duna have refused four offers of peace treaty, as did Sachaka.

"I have to go." Sonea declared as she sat up. Without by your leave, she left the High Lord resident. Everyone froze for a minute, and then by silent agreement followed her from the resident.

Rothen saw her walking briskly across the garden, the courtyard, pass the arena, the bath and moved toward what could only be Akkarin's tomb. They stopped at the entrance, undecided if they should enter or allow her, her privacy. The guild ground basked in darkness with silver outlines by the moonlight.

"Should we go in?" asked Osen, looking from one magician to the other.

"Goren, you may return to your quarter." ordered Garrel, Rothen nearly forgotten his presence. The novice bowed and walked away, reluctantly.

One last look at his companions, Rothen turned and entered the tomb. He sensed warm magic from his rear as they trail behind.

"Get up Akkarin. I know you could." Sonea voice came faintly, and increase as they nearer the centre. "If you could talk to us, then you're not dead." They heard her cried desperately. "Get up; you know they're in danger, Akkarin. I can't handle this on my own." She was sobbing, kneed beside his corpse, holding Akkarin's hand, head buried in his frozen chest and another hand pounding on the ice bed.

"Sonea." Rothen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she remained oblivious.

"Sonea, his gone, Sonea." said Lorlen, placing another hand on her right shoulder. She shook them off vigorously. Vinara sat beside her and repeated the statement. She protested the same.

"No, his alive!" she stated confidently. "He spoke to me earlier. He knows they'd been kidnapped."

Rothen looked from Vinara to Lorlen. All bewildered at her exclamation. Akkarin's corpse lied before them frozen solid as a bronze statue.

"You don't believe me, Lorlen." She grabbed his hand; the two went to silent; a mine-communication seemingly ensued. Lorlen pulled his hand away a minute later, shook, disbelieving and motionless.

"High Lord, I request permission to use the magic from the Arena." Sonea kneeled before Balkan with her request. Rothen had not seen her kneeled since Akkarin's trial. Even when reciting her magician's vow, she barely bent her legs.

Balkan choked, while the King and Lord Pentin looked confused. Osen, Garrel and Vinara did not appear any less flabbergast than he. Lorlen snapped out of his revive.

"No, Sonea! You do not know if it would work." retorted Lorlen. "That arena is only to be use at last resort, you know that."

"That's exactly what he said, and he died." Sonea shouted back angrily with tears in her eyes.

"What exactly do you intend to do with the power in the Arena, Sonea?" asked Vinara, uneasily.

"I have to try, Lady Vinara, to bring Akkarin back." Sonea declaration stunned Rothen, and from the look of everyone presence, they were equally astonished.

"Sonea, Akkarin has been dead these fourteen years." Osen told her calmly, taking hold of her hands. Rothen could easily read the Administrator thoughts. Sonea was stuffing a mental breakdown and Rothen readily believe it. "He cannot come back. If we try anything and fail, his corpse could deteriorate."

She pushed everyone away from her, standing protectively vigil beside Akkarin's body. "You think I'd gone crazy, don't you Osen, and you, Rothen, you agree with him too." Taking hold of his hands again, she watched Akkarin with purpose. A glow of magic flowed from her body to the corpse. Rothen could not but observed with in shock.

"No!" Lorlen broke the contact, and then struggled against Sonea, while preventing her from touching the dead body. "If your effort fails, we will lose him completely. Akkarin, tell her to stop this nonsense!"

"You are both deluded!" cried Vinara exasperatingly, before Sonea could protest against Lorlen statement. Rothen felt guilty for agreeing with Vinara. "I demand to know what is going on, why do you suddenly think Akkarin could come back from the dead?"

Sonea heaved a deep heavy sighed and closed her eyes, blinking away her tears. "We should sit and join hands." she said, Lorlen nodded in agreement. Rothen sat down unthinkingly and joined the ring.

_: Your Majesty, my friends._ It was Akkarin's voice and presence. Rothen could not be more shock, not only was communication clear, his presence was very strong.

_: Akkarin?_ Several magicians asked, simultaneously.

_: Indeed, I bet you all thought you heard the last of me._ the _dead_ black robed magician mockingly replied.

_: But, how is this possible? Are you not dead?_ Vinara asked apprehensively.

_: I don't know the answer to that, Vinara. My presence is intact, but I can't return to my body. I tried countless time._ There was a hint of resignation in the tone of the normally self assured former High Lord.

_: Do you know what happened to you?_ Balkan questioned, Rothen sensed his excitement and curiosity. This must be what the magicians of the old days felt when Apprentice Tessia discovered healing magic.

_: I was too exhausted to be aware of what happened. I gave all my powers that I could reach to Sonea and everything blacken around me. Next I woke in an ice tomb, disconnected from my body. Sonea crying over me and she could not hear me speaking to her._

_: Do you know what's happening now? Can you see things around you? _Osen asked nervously.

_: I could only see what Sonea, Sarlen and Anyea sees. And yes, I know that my son and daughter have been abducted._

_: You're awfully calmed my friend. _Lorlen stated, curiously. _Should you not be worried for your children? _

_: I'm guarding them am I not? Beside, Anyea is enjoying herself; a father would not deprive his daughter of her own adventure, my friend._

_: How could you say that? She is but a child and your adventure haunted you all your life!_ Sonea cried.

_: Love, you know she chose this. If she did not go now, she will leave the guild as soon as she graduates and Sarlen would be dragged along whether he wanted to or not._ The endearment surprised more the a few magicians, including Rothen. Akkarin had always stroked him as aloof, cold, uncaring and he often wondered how Sonea fell in-love with him. Rothen kept quiet throughout the mine conversation and prayed that the High Lord mine reading skills had abated since he is no longer a living person.

_: She took after you!_ said Sonea accusingly.

_: I know!_ agreed the former High Lord with fatherly pride.

_: Would either of you kindly explain why Lady Sonea intending to use the power in the arena to restore you, Lord Akkarin?_ asked King Merin, wanting to return to the important subject. Rothen did not think that non-magicians could communicate with them by mine, for they had been taught that non-magicians could only listen.

_: Forgive me, Your Majesty. Sonea, Lorlen is correct, we do not know if it would work. My body is not injured, nor am I alive. Magic could not join something together, when we do not understand it. Our presence is more than our conscious, it's intangible and not something we could touch or grab hold._

_: But there is a possibility that it could work, Lady Sonea?_ The question was posed by King Merin.

_: I doubt it would work Your Majesty. And I refuse to let you waste the power on something impossible, Sonea._

_: You would not let me try anything?_ Sonea crying ached Rothen's heart, though he was unless to do anything about it.

_: You already have, love. You'd been researching on stored stones. Remember I mentioned the Sachakan folk tale about tears as a form of bloodgems. I thought it was a romantic fantasy, but now I know there is some truth._

_: What does bloodgems has to do with this?_ Sonea appeared to be the only person to understood Akkarin.

_: I think it has everything with the pendant you're wearing. It was formed from your tears, did you know? Think about it Sonea. As for now Your Majesty, my friends, I must be away. The twins are calling to me._ They all felt his presence faded away to almost nothing. Everyone broke the link, and looked at Sonea's pendant for the first time. Rothen never knew the pendant origin, but Sonea attachment to the rock has always been constant.

"What are we to do about the pirates?" Garrel asked calmly, recovered from his surprise.

"We wait, we cannot chase after them above the sea. Until Akkarin communicate with us again, there is little else we could do." Balkan answered.

*~*~*

_Regin_

"Halt!" Regin cried. "Novice Cara, why are you not shielding with your fellow classmates?"

"Lord Regin, Wilen is not here." Cara Binyl stated apprehensively. He should have expected something of this nature from her. Other female novices were keenly aware of one black magician-to-be absent as well.

"That is none of your business, Cara." Regin retorted coolly, but she did not heed his tone. His young cousin, Goren smirked.

"But Wilen always attends. I did not hear him return to his quarter last night. What if he was injured?" Cara Binyl flustered - a sight that could not but surprised Regin.

"Novice Wilen will not be attending classes until further notice. Now, you are expected to concentrate in this class, despite that you're not intending to take the red robe, and despite Wilen absent. Am I making myself clear, Cara?" Regin gritted his teeth tightly, the girl was wholly annoying and Regin hoped an announcement would soon fore-come to appease her. But then, she might scream the guild down, or better go looking for Wilen herself. Personally, he was unsure where the boy was, though he received a message from the Director that Wilen and Lillea would not be attending classes for now. No other explanation was given.

"I highly doubt Wilen would marry you, Cara, even if he comes back alive." Goren snickered, betraying his confidence and Regin wanted to strangle him.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Cara demanded of her fellow novice.

"Keep your gob shut, Goren!" Regin shouted harshly, teacher, cousin or not.

"I don't see why, we'll learn of it soon enough." Goren muttered spitefully.

"I will personally see you punish myself, nephew!" said Lord Garrel suddenly, Regin knew not when the head of Warrior studies arrived. "Betraying confident is not what we do in Imardin and especially not in the guild." Regin found Director Jerrik and the newly graduated Lord Tulan beside Lord Garrel; none looked please to be standing within the arena.

"Lord Tulan will be replacing Lord Regin with warrior classes from today." Director Jerrik announced sternly, his confident mien expected no argument.

Regin was not completely surprised, although had not expected it this soon. However, the Higher Magicians has been on edge lately, and Sonea seemed to be staying away from the hospital more these day. Wilen, Sarlen, Anyea and even Lillea have all been absent from classes and the guild. King Merin has been sighted around the University about a dozen times last week, when normally he would show up twice a year, if not less.

Lord Garrel directed Regin to follow him as they bid Lord Tulan good day. The trio, including Director Jerrik made way to the university. They parted at the staircase, where the Director went forward, and Lord Garrel and he climb the stair upward.

"Is there a meeting, Lord Garrel?" Regin asked tentatively.

"Yes, but refrain from asking questions here, my nephew." The two walked steadily in silent, the classes around buzzed with lectures, gossiping, laughter, magic and shifting or moving of apparatus. Finally they arrived at the Magician's Library, entered and greeted Lord Jullen, before moving down to the rare books section.

Few novices and magicians scattered the library. If there was a meeting, Regin could not see where, and wondered why he was called to attend. Regin sense magic from his uncle, and a bookshelf against the wall moved outward and to sideway. Inside the enclosed area sat King Merin, the High Lord, the Administrator, the Higher Magicians and Lord Lorlen. Regin bent to bow to his King, before he caught Sonea behind a book shelf, looking intensely at some dusty books.

"Your Majesty, High Lord, Administrator." He nodded toward the Higher Magicians and Lord Lorlen as well, not only were they his superior, they were also his seniors.

"Lord Regin." King Merin began. "You must be wondering why you're here, given that the head of Healing studies – Lord Telano is absent, and Lord Rothen is here."

"It is not my place to question my superior unless requested, Your Majesty." Regin said dryly, King Merin laughed, and his uncle chocked.

"Really?" Sonea cried out sarcastically. "I don't remember the former High Lord asking your opinion if I was a worthy favourite and you bullied me nonetheless, Regin of Winar." Regin couldn't believe what he was hearing. When had she ever sounded this carefree and _happy_?

"Don't stand around cousin, come round and help me." She commanded casually. Regin moved around and found her surrounded by mountains of books, some from the shelf in which she stood perusing. Regin puzzled at her manners, especially the openness displayed for everyone in the room.

"I need you to sit here and look through all these books. I'm looking for references of Sachakan folk tale, about bloodstone, romantic tale with a woman tears. I don't know if the answer could be found in the university, but I need it found." Regin opened his mouth to protest, but to no avail. "And don't ask questions, there isn't much time." He huffed indignantly and sat down to a cushioned stall. Looking at the magicians to the other side and perceiving their amusement, Regin turned back and picked up a book and began reading.

"I never thought I see the day that you would address your enemy as cousin, Sonea, and ordering Regin around no less." Regin heard Lorlen and some others chuckled.

Sonea ignored the banter. "Have we found any volunteers, High Lord?"

"We have, although how could we ensure that they would arrive to Arvice before the ship?" Regin perked up at the mention of Arvice. He assumed the guild gave up on an expedition and the King gave up working toward peace between their countries.

"A storm will delay them." said Sonea a matter of factually, Regin could not guess how she could predicts the weather at sea. He knew she was no sailor and never sailed.

"What make you so sure, Lady Sonea?" King Merin asked exactly the question he desired knowing.

"Sarlen and Anyea will work on creating one." She answered without pausing from perusing her books. Sarlen and Anyea, twins yet fourteen years old novices could move the clouds and controls the weather at sea? It was impossible for even someone as powerful as Sonea, surely she was jesting. The other magicians shared his incredulous and disbelief.

Lorlen laughed, however. "I take it my friend has been showing them a trick or two?" Lorlen asked, although his question was more of a statement. Sonea reaction was to roll her eyes down at her open book.

"What do you think, Lorlen?" Their conversation was distracting to Regin; although it seems not to bother the other occupants. King Merin entered a private discussion with High Lord Balkan, on what Regin could not make out, but patrols, spies, non-latten civilians and dwells were mentioned. Lady Vinara, Lord Garrel and Administrator Osen also had their own confidential discussion. Lord Rothen and Lord Peakin concentrated in their reading. Regin wondered if the meeting was classified, why was he permitted to be within the discussion and yet nothing was articulated to him.

"He released their powers didn't he?" continued Lorlen, Regin paused his reading and could not refrain from looking up.

Sonea sighed deeply. "Yes, he did. I was right, Lorlen, neither of them were naturals."

"I'm assuming you're talking about the twins; who released their powers?" asked Regin, determined to not be in the dark any longer. Lorlen sympathised with him.

"Their father released their powers, and no, Akkarin is not dead, but neither is he alive." said Lorlen

"But, but, but…" Regin could only stammer.

"My reactions exactly." smiled Lorlen. Regin head began spinning as he tried digesting the statement and the possibility.

"He's back!" said Sonea as she snapped her book shut suddenly. She, Peakin and Rothen all walked round to where the others were seated around a low table. They all sat down and expected Regin to follow. They linked hands, which puzzled him further.

He sensed another presence unknown to him.

_: Regin of Winar,_ a voice projected with a hint of dislike. Regin thought he recognised the voice, but could not be sure. _What an honour._

_: My Lord Akkarin?_ Surely he must be hallucinating.

_: Leave him alone._ Sonea ordered. Regin sensed the senior magicians' humour. _Are Sarlen and Anyea alright? How did you left them? Are they being treated well? Did the storm work?_

_: One question at a time, love._ Regin heard chuckling from several magicians. _Yes, they created a successful storm, illusion of cloudy blacken sky, occasional lighting and thunder, disturbance under water and rocking of the ship. And you may assure your father that his youngest daughter is well. The pirates have not detected Wilen and Lillea, although Anyea and Sarlen have spoken to them._ The twins, their young aunt and a potential black magician were on a ship, apparently. Regin desperate to ask why and where were they heading? A dozen questions needs clarification, yet Regin hesitant to interfere with the meeting.

_: Have they found out why they have been captured, or merely random victims?_ High Lord Balkan posed the question. Regin heard the question, but caught up with absorbing the fact that twins could create a fake storm, and the fact that the corpse inside the ice tomb was communicating with them, remained oblivious to everything else.

_: I fear not, Sarlen and Anyea are held under the main bow, inside the captain's cabin. The door has a shield around it, although the magic lock is not very efficient or strong, but the children are playing along. The other prisoners are kept below deck, in the sewer. Wilen and Lillea are outside on the balcony._ Regin sensed Sonea's fear and anxiety.

_: What would Duna wants will our children?_ She asked; her trembling could break a cold heart. Duna, what could she possibly means? Where are the children?

_: The question is who and why?_ Lord Osen clarified.

_: Exactly, children of the black magician and protector of the Allied Lands are no small issue. Do you think the enemy suspect that you're alive, Akkarin?_ Balkan said. Regin found their questions and opinions intriguing, and it was obvious to him that he knows only the small picture compared to everyone else.

_: I'm not even sure if I'm alive, how would they know that?_ The _dead_ black robed high lord countered. Regin desperate to know what was he, if not dead or alive?

_: But you believe they suspect, my friend._ Lorlen stated confidently.

_: I suspect many things, my old friend, which is why we need to be edified of this folk tale._

_: I wish both of you would be direct and tell us what is going on._ Lady Vinara said accusingly.

_: Sorry, My Lady._ Akkarin and Lorlen projected simultaneously, Regin felt he witness a reminiscence of what it would have been like when these two magicians were novices.

_: There is a folk tale retold for generations in Sachaka. A noble lady, Luvara, fell in love with her one of father's slave, and refused all suitors presented to her. The Ashaki Master found out his daughter betrayal, he completely drained the slave of his power. The boy died, off course. Luvara took the slave body and ran away. She rode for days and ended at a place called Volva, a fire mountain in the heart of Duna. She took his hand and jumped into the fire, but in the end she lack courage and levitated above the fire. It was said a drop of her tears fell into the mountain. The fire melted and the slave revived._

_: But this tale tells us nothing!_ Sonea insisted, Regin couldn't agree with her more, though he hoped to learn the reason behind the tale.

_: Why else would you think I dismissed it as romantic whims before, Sonea?_ Although the former High Lord did not use the endearment of 'love' again, Regin sensed the tenderness in the _dead_ Lord's voice.

_: But you changed your mind, my friend, which is why you want Sonea to research into the folk tale._ That certainly explains the books searching, thought Regin.

_: Indeed. Stories are often lost in time. I need details, and most importantly, it connection to bloodgems. I suspect that you'll need to find out how the gem is made as well. The Sachakan King achievement of immortality and the twins' kidnaps cannot be a coincident._

Regin hastily pulled away from mind conversation. Sarlen and Anyea are kidnapped? Somehow saying those words out loud made them true. He suspected it, but dare not think on it. What a terrible day, but why was Sonea so calm and content? Oh yes, Akkarin. Regin heaved a heavy breath, and rejoin the meeting.

_: Sorry, Your Majesty, High Lord, Administrator, Lords and Ladies._ Regin apologies was ignored, however and they continued the discussion.

_: Here is the thing, the Sachakans believes that twins are omen, and naturals are double bad omens. Usually, they would kill one of a twin at birth, and naturals are executed when their power first surface._

_: But the twins are not naturals? _said Sonea with trepidation._ He wants the twins to be a source of power, mixed to with his unnatural ones to increase his evil power?_

_: Exactly. Evil plus evil would increase his internal power reserve tenfold._ Sonea sighed, Regin could hear her counting, a ritual to calm herself. He'd seen her done this from time to time.

_: Akkarin, you said that you borrowed a bloodgems from a friend. Who was he?_ asked Sonea.

_: The man was Dem Marane's father. He was a collector of historical artefact, although he did not know what it was. If you could find the entire of his collections of rare objects, I think a clue might be found there._ If Regin could see him now, Akkarin would probably be tapping his fingers against his cheek. The cool reserved High Lord was a familiar sight when Regin was a novice.

_: We executed Dem Marane._ Administrator Osen projected, stating the obvious.

_: I know, and I doubt he retained all of his father's collection either. But luckily he kept the book of black magic. His wife may have kept the rest of the collection for his son._

_: Did you know he had the book, Akkarin?_ The question must have burden Lorlen all those years.

_: Do you think I would have gone to Sachaka if I did, my friend?_ Akkarin retorted lightly.

_: How did you know about the rouge, back then?_ asked Vinara, she probably want a clean conscious, for Regin heard that she believed Akkarin detected the rouge power all the way from Imardin to far as Elyne with his black magic.

_: I have a spy network in Elyne, off course._ The _dead_ former High Lord chuckled; it was a foreign sound to Regin's ears. _Sonea,_ _I need to tell you that Ceryni is trading with a servant of an Ashaki Master, called Savara._

*~*~*

I haven't checked the chapter at all, but I want to keep my muse flowing, so I'll carry on like this for now. I promise to go back and edit and correct things later, with help of betas. Please, please comments. I really need to know what you think of the plot thus far. If you like it, hate it, think it unrealistic, pointless, et cetera. Next up is my darling dearest Mr Darcy, also known as Wilen of Drayn.


End file.
